Fix Me, I'll Fix You
by itallrevolvesaroundyou
Summary: Kurt Hummel has been framed for a attack he did not commit. He is sent to Dalton Academy: A School For The Mentally Ill where he meets beautiful Blaine Anderson. Read and Review!:-
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is a collaboration between me and KadinCalay! Hope you enjoy, mostly angst for this chapter! Read and Review_

Chapter 1

Kurt was slammed into the lockers once again. He was used to it now, he expected it. Karofsky grabbed him by the collar of his shirt- this he was not used to.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kurt asked taken aback "Get your filthy hands of my shirt, it's one of a kind"

"Don't tell me what to do you faggot!" Karofksy hissed whilst tightening his grip on Kurt's neck. "I have to get you out of this school before you spread your fairy dust around even more. You may be contagious"

"Well if I'm _so_ contagious maybe you should take your hands OFF me" Kurt replied.

He didn't loosen his grip, he dragged Kurt into the changing rooms.

"Why are we in here?" Kurt spat

"Because, nobody else is I'm getting rid of you once and for all" Karofsky's eyes were filled with hate and a tinge of _madness_

Kurt's lips quivered with fear. Was Karofsky going to kill him? Or seriously injure him? He braced himself for the pain that was sure to come. What happened next shocked Kurt to the core.

He couldn't quite comprehend the scene which was unfolding in front of him. Karofsky punching _himself_ in the face. His nose cracked and blood was dripping down it trickled passed his mouth and continued down his chin. Karofsky continued slapped himself repeatedly on his cheek and slamming his head on the locker. Kurt couldn't breathe what was he doing to himself? Why was he doing this to himself?

Karofsky sent one final blow to head and dropped to the floor taking Kurt with him

"David what the fuck are you doi-" Kurt began, Karofsky pressed his bloody finger on Kurt's lips.

"Shut up lady" Karofsky took his cell phone out of his pocket and pressed 911

"I've just been attacked in my school, no it was unprovoked, he jumped me from behind. William McKinley High, I'm in the changing rooms. His name? Kurt Hummel".Karofsky put down the phone and lay there he was slowly sinking into unconsciousness before he did he whispered into Kurt's ear.

"I told you I'd get you out of this school, when the police find you they will probably send you to juvie. Hahahahaha" and with that Karofsky fell unconscious

Kurt bolted upright, his face was even paler than usual and his eyes were wide with shock. He sprinted out of the changing room, faster than he had ever ran before in his life. The school was empty there, was nobody in the corridors. Kurt got to his car and threw himself in, not bothering with his seatbelt. He put the key in the ignition and drove out as fast as he could. He was speeding, a lot swerving around cars on the highway he got cussed and beeped at from other drivers and people on the sidewalk, he didn't care. He wanted to get home as fast as he could.

The familiar house came into view, he sped into the driveway, opened the door and fell into the room. He broke down, tears streaming down his face Burt and Finn were watching the game. When they saw Kurt they sped over

"Kurt what the hell is up? What's wrong?"

"I didn't… It wasn't… Please"

"Kurt ssh, calm down, what is the matter? What happened?"

"Okay. Okay" Kurt took in slow, deep breathes and calmed down enough that he could speak.

"Dada, c-can I-I talk to you a-lone p-please" Burt nodded and Finn went up to his room.

They sat on the sofa and Burt made coffee, giving time for Kurt to get his thoughts together and think of what he was actually going to say to his dad. He realised he would sound like a complete lunatic and that nobody would believe him but maybe, just maybe his dad would.

"Ok son, from the beginning" Burt started

"Right… Ok… Um it was the end of the day, we just had glee club. It was over and I was on my way to the car and _he _was there"

"You mean that Karofsky kid right?"

"Yes. He slammed me into the lockers, and got me by the neck". Kurt was finding this easier than he expected, he was so comfortable around his dad. He could tell him anything "He dragged me into the changing rooms, he said he was going to get me out of the school forever. I thought he was going to kill me… But he didn't killed nearly killed himself". Burt face was a crinkle of confusion

"He nearly what?"

"He started punching himself, he broke his own nose" Burt tried to interrupt but thought better of it "Dad look I know it sounds crazy but it's true please you have to believe me. He beat himself up and called the police and said it was me. I ran out bcause I panicked I was scared and I didn't know what to do. They're going to take me to juvie PLEASE BELIEVE ME!" Kurt sobbed into his dad's chest

Burt saw the raw truth and fear in Kurt's eyes, he knew right then that Kurt was telling the absolute truth and he would do anything to help him get out of this.

"I believe you Kurt. I do. I'm going to do what I can to make everyone else see".

"Thank you dad, thanks so much. The police will be here soon oh my god what am I supposed to say" Kurt was starting to panic

"Just tell them the truth son, they probably won't believe but it's then being a liar and breaking the law" Burt comforted Kurt "We can get through this together, I'll be there for you, no matter what".

A bang on the door stopped Kurt from responding. He jumped a mile at the sound and the tears were falling uncontrollably.

"Carole I got it" Burt called

"Now Kurt they're going to want to talk to you down at the station. I will come with you because you're only sixteen but Kurt you have to be strong".

"Ok" Kurt said simply

Burt opened the door. There stood two men in police uniforms

"Hello there are you Kurt Hummel's father?"

"Yes, that's right. Can I help you officers?"

"We need to take Kurt in for questioning about an alleged attack on one of his class mates a few hours ago". The officer replied

"Ok. But I'm coming with him. Kurt we're going" Burt said softly and calmly.

Kurt had stopped crying although he still looked terrified he hesitantly stepped into the police van. The neighbours had all got out to get a nosy look. They sped away to the police station, Kurt was shaking Burt had taken his hand. It felt good knowing his dad believed him and if he did go to juvie he knew he would be waiting.

They got to the station and were lead into a interview room, it was dull and grey it had a trick mirror on the wall. Kurt felt dirty, he felt guilty. He hadn't done anything wrong and he knew it, Kurt tried to push these feelings away to the back of his mind.

"So Kurt… " The officer began "I'm just going to go straight into this "Did you attack David Karofsky"

"No. He attacked himself"

"I find that hard to believe Kurt. Why would David attack himself?"

"Because he wants me out of the school that's why! He hates me because I'm gay, he said he was going to get me out forever, I thought he was going to hit me, to kill me. But then he started hitting himself, punching and hitting his head on the lockers".

"That's not what David has told us".

"Well WHY should you believe him? He's a bully a mean bully who would do anything to get rid of me." Kurt was getting angry they thought he was crazy.

"We don't believe you Kurt".

"WHY THE HELL NOT?"

"Kurt we think you need help. You attack this innocent boy for nothing, so here it is we will give you two options, one juvenile detention centre for one and a half years"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kurt snapped this could not be happening .

"Option two Dalton Academy A School For The Mentally Ill for the rest of your school life"

"I'M NOT MENTAL FOR GODS SAKE!"

"Oh Kurt, we think you are".

This is not real. This is a dream a nightmare, he is going to wake up any minute and laugh. Somehow that felt like a distant fantasy.

"Don't you need to through trails and stuff?"

"Not when you are underage" He replied

"Fucking great." Kurt said

"Can we have a minute alone?" Burt snapped

"Of course Mr Hummel"

"What a prick, this is not right!" Burt said to Kurt

"I know, it's not fair! The police can't say that to me. I guess that is the American justice system for you." Kurt replied totally defeated

"There's no way out of this Kurt the only thing we can do now is to decide where you want to go"

"Well I am definitely NOT going to juvie and that is 100% final, guess it's mental school"

"Have you decided yet?" The officer came back in

"Yes. Dalton"

"Perfect, you will be transferred there next week. Until then you will be under house arrest, people can come in. But you are forbidden to go out".

"THAT'S NOT FUCKING PERFECT ACTUALLY"

"Come on Kurt lets just go "

The week went dreadfully slow nobody came to see him. Nobody believed him, not even Finn or Carole. Or even Mercedes his best friend. He saved packing for Dalton till the very last minute, he had to board there because Dalton was 5 hours away from home. He was only aloud back home in the holidays which sucked! Burt called up from downstairs

"KURT TIME TO GO"

Kurt sat up and gathered all of his bags together there was way to many for him to handle he walked to the room next to his

"Finn could you help me?"

Finn stood up, Kurt knew he didn't believe him, but he was under strict instructions from Carole not to say anything. He walked into Kurt's room and took three big suitcases Kurt took the other two they went downstairs and put them in the car Dalton had sent.

"Thanks" Kurt mumbled

"Sure" Finn replied and ran back upstairs

Kurt stared at his step-brother and wondered how his life had turned so wrong.

"Kurt, son." Kurt turned around to see Burt's face glistening with tears, that's all it took to set Kurt off. He sobbed violently against his father as they had their arms wrapped around each other in a tight loving embrace.

"I'll be back at Christmas" Kurt said between sobs

"See you then… I love ya Kurt".

"I love you too Dad".

And with that Kurt took his seat in the car, Burt stood at the doorway and waved until the car was just a small dot in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: This amazing chapter was written by KadinCalay! Enjoy, Read and Review!_

Chapter 2

Kurt couldn't believe this was happening. He sat in the back of the car park for what seemed like an eternity, but he would have preferred to keep riding instead of what happened next.

The care pulled up to one of the three smaller buildings surrounding the large one. The man who drove instantly walked around to the back of the car and grabbed three of Kurt's suitcases, leaving Kurt with the other two, and walked up to the building. He pressed some numbers into the pad at the front door and the two heavy metal doors opened with a loud creak.

The inside, thank god, was not as creepy as the outside. It was furnished (of course all the furniture looked about a million years old) and it was brightly lit. There was a room that looked like the common room and a staircase at the back of it leading up to what looked like a hallway. The man and Kurt dragged Kurt's bags up the steps and started down the long hallway, the man stopped at one room and unlocked the door (using the pad again) pushed it open and went inside, Kurt followed hesitantly.

"This will be your room your uniform's are in the wardrobe" the man said flatly "You're in House One, for the mildest cases we take here" Kurt nodded, it was comforting to know at least he wouldn't be roomed with a bunch of homicidal maniacs. The room wasn't big but it was nice, it didn't really resemble a cell at all. The man dropped Kurt's suitcases by the bed and began to walk out of the room, without further instruction for Kurt.

Kurt sat on the bed, he didn't feel like putting any of his clothes in the drawers, he wouldn't be needing them much with the -he thought of the word with disgust- uniforms. Suddenly there was a bell ringing, loud and insistent, and all the doors began to open. There were suddenly boys filling the hallway, one stopped to look into Kurt's room.

"Hey! New kid! He said, making his way into the room, Kurt was a little frightened

"Hi… I'm Kurt." He said softly

"I'm Wes!" the cheery boy said "so they put you in House One, or as we like to say, 'House-for-the-sane-mistaken-for-insane.'" The boy said it so bluntly Kurt could hardly believe it

"Wait, so… You're not crazy?" He asked

"Oh hell no. They say this is for 'mild cases' but, really it's the house for no cases. I've talked to just about every boy in here and they seem perfectly sane to me." Kurt wanted to reply, but the loud bell was making it hard to think.

"What's this bell?" He asked, wincing as it blared again

"Oh, that's dinner, C'mon." He said pulling Kurt off the bed and into the hallway. They were all lined up in three straight lines in the common room. Wes was right in front of Kurt.

"We all eat in one cafeteria, but we've kind of unconsciously sectioned it off by houses so you'll be sitting with me and the rest of the Normals.

"The Normals?" Kurt asked

"Yeah, that's we call ourselves in House One." He smirked. Each line was led by a man or women in a white outfit, they went quickly and silently to the large building in the centre of everything, Kurt guessed that this was the school. The cafeteria was big, and contained rows of tables in straight lines. Sure enough, Kurt took a seat right next to Wes, and thank god, people began murmuring and talking to each other, so the cafeteria was filled with lively chatter instead of silence.

"Don't we have to go up and get our food?" Kurt asked

"No, they don't trust us ever since that one guy in House Three threw it back at the serving lady." Kurt nodded. Soon, they were brought out some food that looked like a conventional school lunch, Kurt didn't expect much more.

"What landed you in here?" Wes asked

"Some jerk at my school has been bullying me for being gay, he took my into the locker room and just started beating himself up, saying he wanted me out of the school for good. He called the cops, and obviously they believed him over me."

"Damn" Wes said "sounds like he needs a little trip to House Three." Kurt laughed, and then realized Wes had made no comment about being gay.

"Wait… so you don't care that I'm gay?" He asked, Wes looked surprised

"Why should I?" He questioned "There was a gay kid here a couple of months ago, he was really cool." Kurt smiled

"As Kurt ate he peered around the room, mostly at the boys from House One. As he looked he locked eyes with a boy one table in front of him. The boy was tan with dark curly hair and light hazel eyes. Kurt smiled a bit and the boy instantly looked down.

"Who's that?" Kurt asked, Wes followed his line of vision

"Oh, that's Blaine Anderson. He's really shy."

"Is he in House One?" Kurt asked

"Yeah, I mean, I believe he's not crazy at all, but he has some issues. Not the bad kind I mean," Wes sighed "He's a really nice kid, but it took me like two months just to get him to say hi to me" He chuckled "Me and David are really the only ones in the house who can get him to talk." Kurt nodded and went back to his food. After that, they lined back up and were lead back to the houses. They all went back to their rooms.

"Uhm, just a heads up, they lock all the doors at night, there are small bathrooms in the rooms and stuff, but they just do it so we don't escape or anything." He rolled his eyes, Kurt nodded "Do you want me to like… stay with you tonight or anything? Some people get really freaked out by being locked down."

"They'd allow that?" Kurt couldn't help but ask

"Yeah, they don't really care as long as there is no destruction of property… or destruction of people." He shrugged

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm fine" Kurt said with a little smile , and headed into his room. At precisely 10:00pm, Kurt heard a beeping; he went over to the door and tried to turn the handle. Kurt had made a mental note that they locked down at 10, and went to lay on his bed and began to think of ways he could get the mysterious Blaine to talk to him. His thoughts drifted him off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kurt was awoken the next morning by the incessant blaring of the same bell he heard yesterday. He looked as his clock, it was 8:30am, too early. What was he supposed to do now? Nobody had come to give Kurt any instructions. As though he said it out loud there was a knock at his door. He opened it there stood a middle aged man in a dark suit with glasses.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked

"Hello, my name is Robert I am here to give you your class schedule and introduce you to your mentor who will be helping you this week." Kurt nodded

"OK so today you have Biology, IT, Math and French, then everyone has a therapy session" he hadn't Kurt a piece of paper with his schedule and where to find the rooms " your house is split into two and it really is just a time to reflect on your past and your day."

"Great" Kurt said dully, he was NOT looking forward to today.

"You have 10 minutes until breakfast starts 30 minutes to eat breakfast and then straight to first period. Like I said you have a mentor who will show you round for the week until you settle in. Now it's Blaine Anderson I'm sure you have seen him around, you are in the same house. He is a bit shy, we're giving him a chance to mentor you in hopes he will come out of his shell. You have all the same lessons together today"

He didn't know whether to be happy or worried about this. Yes he did want to get to talk to the mysterious, cute boy. But he didn't want to feel like he was going to make it really awkward for Blaine, he didn't want to push him into talking if he didn't want to.

"OK" Kurt added

"Right I will leave you alone to get dressed into the uniform and Blaine will meet you outside of your door in" He checked his watch "5 minutes" he exited

Shit. Kurt had 5 minutes! He didn't have time to shower so he ran his hands and face under the tap. Kurt was squealing with panic, he shoved on the uniform it consisted of a blue blazer with red piping and grey trousers and clunky black shoes. He just managed to style his hair in an acceptable level and lots of hairspray. He took one last look at himself in the mirror and straightened his blazer. There was a light knock at the door.

Kurt opened the door swiftly, the small boy at the door jumped in fright

"Oh… I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Kurt softly

"God! J-Just don't open it so quickly next time!" Blaine snapped

"I'm Kurt" he said holding out a hand for Blaine to shake "It's nice to meet you"

He shook Kurt's hand wearily for a moment and quickly pulled it back.

"M' Blaine" he whispered barely audible, he had calmed down. He walked towards the stairs, Kurt hastily followed. They went down to breakfast, he spotted Wes and took a seat next to him whilst was talking to some teacher

"Hey Hummel, what are you doing with Blaine, did he talk to you?" Wes asked slightly shocked

"Nah, he's my mentor, I see what you mean when you said he doesn't speak and he got really angry when I scared him. He IS going to speak to me though. Ssh he's coming" Kurt whispered

"Hey Blaine" Wes said hopefully

"Um… hi" Blaine said quickly

The ladies came over and handed them their breakfast.

"Do we have to have the same food as everyone else?" Kurt said with a look of disgust on his face

"Yeah, no other choices"

Kurt ate quickly the toast was tasteless and the water was warm. Not the best of starts. He emptied his tray into the bin and handed it to one of the ladies.

"What is your first lesson Kurt?" Wes asked

"Um… Biology"

"That's right on the other end of the school… you should get going" Wes said eyeing Blaine wondering if he would go with Kurt.

"Yes we should, let's go" Blaine said quietly and walked out the cafeteria Kurt stood up swiftly and followed, he was going to make this boy talk to him no matter what.

"Wish me luck?" Kurt said hopefully

"LUCK" the four boy's chimed in unison

Kurt grinned and walked out catching up to Blaine.

"So Blaine… is Biology good?"

"Um" Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes they were a light hazel colour, like a pot of honey. Beautiful. His dark eyebrows were arched into some sort of triangle at the top. Blaine's eyes were sincere he looked like he was going to say something, he mouth twitched but he walked away.

They walked into the biology lab and Kurt went to the front of the class to introduce himself to the teacher, she was small and relatively young.

"Hello Miss, I'm Kurt Hummel"

"Hey Kurt, I'm Miss Redbone you will catch up easily in this lesson here's your textbook and exercise book, looks like the only seat is next to… Blaine Anderson." She gestured to the seat near the back of the class. "Result" Kurt thought, he was going to get this boy to talk to him.

"Hey Blaine, sorry this is the only seat left" Kurt hovered over the table

"It's fine, take a seat" Blaine smiled widely. Kurt couldn't help but beam back.

The lesson was pretty simple, they had done this in McKinley. They were set questions from the textbook pretty simple. They exchanged idle chat, Kurt felt like Blaine was opening up to him, it was a great feeling

"Blaine what did you get for question two?" Kurt just wanted an excuse to talk to him. Kurt was not expecting what happened next "Blaine?"

"God dammit Kurt! CAN YOU NOT JUST ANSWER IT YOURSELF?"

"Blaine Anderson keep your voice down" Miss Redbone said

"I-I'm sorry" Kurt was shocked, they didn't interact for the rest of the lesson

The bell rang and Kurt shot up quickly and sprinted out of the door. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, Kurt turned around. It was Blaine

"What do you want?" Kurt said coldly

"Kurt look I'm sorry, sometimes I just get angry it's just something that I can't really… control"

"It's fine" Kurt said, slightly taken a back

Blaine lowered his voice "No Kurt it's not, you were asking for help and I was really rude, sometimes I find it hard to make friends or to speak to people and when I look into your eyes I felt a connection, like I could be myself. "

"It's ok, I understand… I think" Kurt was confused "I felt like you were opening up to me, I pushed you to far"

Blaine smiled "Can we start over?"

"Of course" Kurt grinned

"I'm Blaine"

"I'm Kurt"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blaine rubbed a hand over his face and sat up in bed. Why did he do that? Why did he even speak to Kurt? He couldn't do this. He rubbed his eyes and prayed for sleep.

"I have to sleep" He mumbled "have to sleep, have to sleep." He lay on the pillow, curled up into a ball under the covers and shut his eyes tight. He spent what seemed like forever in sleepless thought. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and picked up the phone that was nailed to the wall beside the bed. Someone instantly picked up, Mrs Pickens, a sweet lady with a sweet voice

"Hello Blaine, is there anything I can do you for?" he ran his hands through his loose curls, remembering the days where he used way to much gel a tornado couldn't even move it.

"Uhm yeah, could I… could I have some of those sleeping pills?" he had to force the words out of this throat.

"Of course sweetie, I'm glad you finally decided to take them. I will be up in a second." Blaine thought about Mrs Pickens, she was the only one here who he could trust, aside from Wes and even possibly… Kurt? That frightened him. Dolores Pickens was a nice old lady who treated Blaine like her own son, even when his own parents didn't. She was the only one who knew about him. He jumped slightly when the door opened and Dolores entered with the pills and a glass of water.

"It's okay sweetie, it's just me." She smiled at him and closed the door; she went and sat down on the bed next to him. At first the school board didn't want Dolores spending to much time with Blaine as she did, but they found out that, with this boy, any relationship he managed to build was a good one. She handed the cup to Blaine who took it with a shaking hand.

"Have you been eating well?" She asked, running her soft hands through his hair

"Yes, I have" He told her truthfully

"What is it that's upsetting you" she asked somehow, she always knew when Blaine was upset.

"I… the new boy" he said softly

"Is he bothering you?" Dolores asked her sweet tone taking on a protective edge

"No, no… I just…" he sighed and rushed the rest of his sentence "I felt something when we talked and I actually did talk to him." Dolores smiled softly at him.

"Do you like this boy, Blaine?" Blaine frowned, did he like Kurt? He felt like he could be himself around him, he felt like he could open up just a bit more, his heart fluttered when Kurt smiled at him. He's only known this boy for one day.

"It's only been like one day." He said lamely

"Sometimes, that's all it takes dear." Dolores said and held out the pills "you have to take these now, okay? I want you to get a full night's rest." Blaine just nodded and took the cup from the nightstand, and took two pills from her hand; he swallowed them and drank the rest of the water

"Will you come and tell me if something's bothering or upsetting you again?" she asked, turning his face towards hers with a hand on his cheek.

"Yes" he smiled

"Do you promise?"

"I promise" he said, and hugged her swiftly, Dolores smiled and got off the bed.

"Goodnight Blaine"

"Night…" he said, Dolores was glad to hear his voice sounding tired and slurred, that meant he would sleep. She just hoped it would be without his nightmares.

Blaine woke up the next morning feeling unusually refreshed. He rubbed his eyes and flung the comforter off, swung his feet over the side of the bed and unbuttoned his pyjama shirt. He stood up and continued stripping off various items of clothing until he reached the bathroom. He turned on the shower and regulated it until it was just hot enough, he scrubbed his skin until it felt raw, and used his favourite shampoo. He shut the water off, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and proceeded to dry his hair, he leaned over the sink and looked in the mirror. He pushed his curls out of his face and managed a smile that reached his eyes.

Blaine sat in the cafeteria, waiting for breakfast when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, something switched in him, and all he could do was remember. He remembered a big, hot, heavy hand coming down his shoulder, he whimpered as he felt the man's breath at the base of his ear. He couldn't help the tears as the man whispered drunkenly in his ear.

"Now… this won't hurt a bit…" Blaine was about to start screaming when he heard another voice

"Blaine!" it wasn't the voice of the man "Blaine!" Blaine gasped and blinked and all he saw was blue, blue and the most beautiful green he'd ever seen all mixed into one and, oh they were Kurt's eyes, and Kurt had taken his hand off his shoulder and was shouting in his face. The roaring left his ears and Blaine was shot back to reality, he heard the sound of his own ragged breathing and felt the hot tears run down his face. And all he saw was Kurt's eyes full of worry. So he got up and ran. Fiercely wiping at the wetness on his cheeks, he ran the cafeteria and all the staring eyes.

"Don't follow him." Wes said, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder

"What was that about?" Kurt asked somewhat breathlessly everyone had gone back to eating by now, so Kurt sad back down at the table.

"I don't know, I never found out what was wrong with him, I told you he had some issues"

"Wes, that seemed really serious, like… he couldn't even tell that it was me" Kurt frowned, he has never experienced anything like that… what was wrong with Blaine?

Kurt pretended to shrug it off, but he swore he would find out.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Sorry if this is a bit late! Had major writers block, anyway enjoy, and thankyou for all the kind reviews all are much appreciated. Read and review:-)!_

Chapter 5

The rest of the day flew by in a buzz, Kurt was trying, without much success, to figure out Blaine. He was replaying what had happened over and over in his head. What could of he have possibly been through in his past or his present to make him react like that? That thought sent shivers down Kurt's spine. Nobody knew what had happened to Blaine, he would have to ask him directly. Is that rude? Why did Kurt care so much? Would Blaine shout at him again? Probably. But he had to, Kurt really cared about Blaine. He had only known him for a matter of days but that doesn't matter, Blaine had said it himself, he felt a connection, Kurt wanted to feel like Blaine could talk to him, he wanted to help. He would. In biology.

Blaine took his seat in biology. He had been dreading this lesson all day after what happened this morning, he had really screwed up letting Kurt see him like that. He couldn't help it, he couldn't control _it._ Blaine hoped Kurt wouldn't ask him any questions, he doesn't know how we would react to them. What of he lost his temper like last time? He wouldn't be able to handle the sad and scared look in Kurt's blue, loving eyes again. He could just tell Kurt about the… _incident_? He had only known him for a few days and had three encounters with him but… Maybe Dolores was right, it only takes a day. Blaine knew he could trust and if someone else knew about it, maybe it would set him on the road to recovery. Maybe.

* * *

><p>The tall, beautiful brown haired boy then walked into the room. His eyes shining and his mouth stretched into a wide grin. Blaine was staring like a complete fool, he snapped his eyes away.<p>

"Hey Blaine" Kurt's voice rang out

"Hello" Blaine said quickly and quietly

Before Kurt had chance to say anything else, Mrs Redbone entered and the chatter abruptly stopped. The class was boring and droned on and on. Blaine had no interest in biology or anything, whenever he was in any lesson, he felt numb and detached.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked

"What? Yeah?" he replied.

"She set us partner work? About the life cycle?"

"Um… what? I wasn't listening, I really _don't _care about biology… or anything. 'm to tired to think right now" He whispered the last words very quietly

Kurt raised his eyebrows, _dang! _He did it again, he said something he really wished he hadn't . He sighed a heavy sigh.

"So…" Kurt said, carrying on their conversation "I guess you don't want to be a scientist when your older then" Blaine shook his head and forced a grin "What do you want to do when you're older?" Kurt pondered

"I… I don't know, I have no plans for the future. I don't see myself _having_ a future" Blaine answered as honestly as he could

"Really? Well I could see you being really successful in the future, why do you feel like this?" Kurt turned to look at Blaine's eyes.

"I guess, being in a mental school isn't the best start for the future, not many employers want people like that. With that much baggage!" Blaine was getting worked up, he didn't like talking about the future.

Blaine glanced at the sheet in front of him, taking nothing in. Kurt was doing all the work, Blaine felt guilty but Kurt didn't seem to mind.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked pre-cautiously "Can I ask you something"

"Anyth-" Blaine started but thought better of it "It d-depends" Blaine stuttered

"OK… well the thing is you know what happened this morning" Blain stiffened up next to Kurt " Well I just wanted you to know, you can talk to me. I'm not pressuring you to tell me, I just feel like everyone should have someone to talk to, I had someone when I was bullied at school… I know that what you're going through is probably worse, but you don't have to go through it alone"

Blaine felt his heart swell, how could one person do this to him? He had to do this, but he wasn't ready. He hadn't expected this.

"Kurt, I want to tell you, but I've never told anyone before. Maybe one day I will tell you because I know I can trust you… but I'm not ready for this yet. I hope you understand" Blaine turned his head in Kurt's directly. He saw Kurt's face fall slightly before regaining it's sparkle.

"Of course Blaine. No pressure" Kurt turned and handed their work into Mrs Redbone

Blaine felt happy, relieved and… hopeful. Class was dismissed and they exited the room.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, that went well" Kurt thought he hadn't expected Blaine to say that, he expected him to get angry and shout, progress.<p>

Later that night Kurt was answering e-mails on his laptop from his dad, he had heard nothing from any of his friends from New Directions, he didn't realise until now how much he really missed them. Yeah the people hear were nice enough, but they weren't the same. It didn't matter how much he missed them because they didn't want to hear from him, he was shunned out of everything he loved by Karofsky. He sighed, his heart ripped whenever he though about home. Kurt vowed to focus all his attention on Blaine and making him feel better. Inspiration hit. He opened a new tab on his internet he googled 'mental illnesses and how to spot them"

He scanned through, nothing seemed to fit in with what he had experienced with Blaine. He found a website where you could enter symptoms and find out what illnesses were associated with them, Kurt typed them in as he thought of them:

_Angry outbursts._

_Tired_

_Feeling like you have no future _

_Flashbacks_

_Difficulty concentrating_

_Feeling like you have no future _

_Startling easily_

_Irritable _

_Not showing much of your moods_

He clicked enter, several results showed up, he clicked the first one. It fitted in perfectly with what he had experienced better than the other ones. Kurt stared wide-eyed at the text in front of him. Post-traumatic stress disorder, a type of anxiety disorder. It can occur after you've seen or experienced a traumatic event that involved the threat of injury of a death. Is this what Blaine had? It would all fit in if it was, Kurt wondered what event had caused him to have this illness. He stopped wondering when some horrific ideas crossed his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: This chapter full of wonderfullness was written by KadinCalay! Enjoy, read and review:-) _

Chapter 6

So many awful thoughts were running through Kurt's mind. What could have possibly happened to Blaine to make him develop Post- Traumatic Stress Disorder? He was determined to find out. He decided to leave it alone- at least leave Blaine alone- for tonight, he didn't need any more questions or stress at the moment. When the bell went off for dinner, Kurt sat with Wes as he always did.

"I saw you talking to Blaine earlier" Wes whispered in Kurt's ear "That's more than he said to any of us." He patted Kurt on the back, and Kurt smiled. He glanced over at Blaine, who saw Kurt looking, blushed, and quickly turned away. Kurt turned back to his own dinner.

Kurt lay in his bed that night trying, unsuccessfully, to go to sleep. Once 11:00pm rolled around he decided he needed to something about it, he had school for the morning and needs to be rested. He remembered that Wes had told him about the phone nailed on the wall next to his bed. You could call directly into the Nurse's office and tell her what's wrong. Kurt picked up the phone and a voice was instantly on the other line

"What can I help you with Kurt, dear?" a cheerful voice on the other line answered

"How do you know my name?" He asked

"Hummel comma Kurt, right here, we have identification for your room telephone number, what's wrong?" She asked

"I just can't sleep, nothing serious." He told her with a sigh

"Oh, well then, I'll be up with some sleeping pills in a moment" she said and hung up

Kurt waited patiently on the bed until he heard the door open. A nice looking lady walked in with a cup full of water and a packet of pills in her hand.

"So you're Kurt" she said smiling at him "well, you are a cutie" Kurt blushed

"Thank you" he mumbled,

"I'm Mrs Pickens." She smiled and sat down next to him on the bed

"I guess you already know who I am" Kurt suggested

"Well yes, Blaine's told me about you"

"Blaine has?" Kurt asked, thrilled by the idea of Blaine talking about him

"Oh yes, you are very special to him," Kurt blushed a deep red and his heart raced.

"Mrs Pickens… do you know why Blaine has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder" He blurted it out before he had time to think. The Nurse looked taken aback.

"Did he tell you he has that?" she asked, obviously impressed. Kurt shook his head

"I noticed the symptoms… looked it up," Kurt looked her in the eyes "I asked him about it, before I knew what he had, he said he would tell me." Once again the Nurse looked impressed

"Just don't push him on it, he'll tell you when he's ready." She assured him "be patient, kind and loving because that's what Blaine deserves, at least. He needs someone to love." Kurt swallowed hard and took the pills she held out to him. Mrs Pickens bid Kurt a goodnight and left his room, leaving him alone in the dark.

The next day was a Friday, and Kurt was as anxious as ever, he had hoped that Blaine would tell him what had happened, but he also was afraid of what that was. Situations and images ran through his head, Blaine being kidnapped and held in a dark, dank basement. Blaine being beaten by a drunken father, or left alone by a careless mother. He quickly shook these images out of his mind, he couldn't think of it. He had an entire day ahead of him, he couldn't be choked up with pity every time he looked at Blaine, he was determined to act as normally as he possibly could.

He ate breakfast normally, and went through all his classes normally, it was all so painfully normal. He barely kept up a conversation with Blaine in Biology for fear of asking or saying something he probably shouldn't have, he could tell Blaine had noticed his silence. Blaine would look over at him nervously every once in a while to check if he still had that smile plastered on his face, so Kurt quit smiling and ending up looking exasperated.

"What's wrong? You look kind of pissed" he asked

"Just impatient" Kurt said, and before Wes could ask what he was waiting for "hey you never told me why you are in here" Wes rolled his eyes

"Apparently I'm depressed and destructive." Kurt raised an eyebrow "My step-brother knocks down things when he's angry and blames me. Had doctors check me out, obviously I'm fine, so they decided I was mental and put me here" He shrugged, Kurt nodded and sighed, glad that Wes hadn't remembered what he had previously said.

By the time he had lay in bed that night, Kurt was ready to rip the sheets apart. He was never good at waiting for things, especially information, so it was good thing he was put into an institute; he wad going to go insane. He tuned over in his bed and forced himself to sleep, at least tomorrow was Saturday.

Kurt was awoken up by loud knocks at his door. He sat straight up in bed and glanced at his clock, it read 12:00pm, he was always a late sleeper. He quickly smoothed out his hair and jumped out of bed to get the door. He opened it a pale, breathless Wes.

"What the he-"

"KURT! Oh thank god, it's Blaine-"

"What? What happened?"

"Some guys grabbed him from behind in the hallway, jerks, they thought it was a joke. Blaine started to freak out, screaming and crying, I don't know what to do!"

"Okay, okay, show me where he is." Kurt said automatically forgetting his hair, that he was in his pyjamas, and even his skin treatment.

"David and I managed to clear out the hallway; we thought you'd know how to handle this." Kurt nodded and began running beside Wes to the main building. He opened a large door to one of the hallways. If there was a record of how fast someone's heart could beat, Kurt was positive he'd broke it. Blaine was curled up, his forehead resting on his knees and his hands clasped behind his neck, his back resting against the wall. He was sobbing so hard he was shaking, Wes shut the door, but Kurt assumed he was guarding it, he ran over to Blaine. He kneeled in front of the boy, and didn't care to touch him

"Blaine?" Blaine shook his head "Blaine, please, look at me, you're safe with me." It took a moment, but Blaine took a deep, shaking breath and looked up. His eyes and nose were red and his cheeks were tear stained.

"Blaine…" Kurt began, but the boy cut him off

"He grabbed me"

"The boy in the hallway, I know he shouldn't of done that." Kurt said

"No, no, no!" he grabbed me, just like that" Blaine said frantically "I was walking home from his friends house, it was late, I was alone. God I was so stupid." He gasped for breath and Kurt could hardly believe what was coming out of his mouth, was Blaine really telling him what had happened "I took a shortcut and walked near an alley something moved and I thought it was probably a car of something, so I peeked in and he grabbed me," Kurt had never seen such a look of anguish on another person's face "he dragged me out to his van, I should have screamed, I should have ran, I should of fought back… I was just so scared. He t-took off my clothes… and h-he. But Blaine couldn't finish, he hid his face in his knees again.

Kurt by this point was almost in tears as he reached a shaking hand out to softly brush Blaine's hand. The boy looked up at Kurt and suddenly flung his arms around his neck. Kurt after a moment of shocked stillness, brought his arms around Blaine, Kurt stroked his back and made comforting sounds, much like his mother used to.

"I'm no good now" Blaine whispered "I'm used and I'm-"

"No." Kurt said fiercely, then softened "you're not, you're just… broken." Then Blaine looked up at him, his tearful eyes so filled with trust and admiration Kurt could hardly stand it, and said

"Fix me."


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Thankyou so much for these kinds reviews, if you liked that chapter I strongly recommend reading more of 'KadinCalay' stories._

Chapter 7

It had been 4 days since Blaine had confessed to Kurt. Blaine and Kurt had spent all of their time together since well since _that _day, it would be etched into Kurt's memory for as long as he would live. Blaine's scared hazel eyes filled with tears and his whole body shaking and quivering and under Kurt's solid grip while he stuttered and tripped over his words, the words that took so much courage to speak. Kurt was filled with such admiration for this tiny, brave boy. If anything remotely like that had happened to him, he would probably break down.

Kurt had convinced Blaine to attend the school's counselling sessions, it had taken a lot of persuasion but he got there. It was Blaine's first session today. He could tell Blaine was very nervous even if he didn't show it, he was currently pacing round his room in circles while Kurt sat on his laptop, waiting for noon to arrive and his appointment to begin, it was a Saturday so Kurt was dressed on his usual attire. Fifteen minutes left.

"Blaine, just sit down. You're making me dizzy" Kurt moaned

"Oh… Sorry, I'm just nervous, I've never done this before." Blaine brow furrowed

"Just calm down, you will be fine, words can't hurt you. But I will if you don't stop walking" Kurt stood up and pushed Blaine's down with his hands onto the carpet "Blaine" Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's knee "I know this is hard and this is… new but you can't be like this way forever and it was sooner or later that you were going to have to get help. And it was just a coincidence that I'm here" Blaine eyes were tinted with hope.

"You're right Kurt, and if I'm honest I don't know where I would be without you right now." Kurt felt his stomach flutter as Blaine says these words, he pushed these feelings away to the bottom of his mind.

Blaine flushed and got up from the floor.

"Its time" Blaine announced

"Okay then, do you want me to walk you there" Kurt asked. Panic fluttered across Blaine's face and his eyes widened in shock

"W-what? I thought you were coming with me to the counselling? I mean I cant go alone it's my first time" Blaine was red and flustered, his eyes were felling up with tears "I might just lose it an-"

"Hey Blaine, hey calm down. I will come with you" Kurt cupped his hand on Blaine cheek "I will always be here"

Blaine walked along side Kurt in the hallway they seemed to have walked forever and got nowhere. Blaine's mind was filled with worry and… feelings. They had arrived in the waiting room of the office, they both took seats on the plastic uncomfortable chairs. They had been there less then a minute when a women came out the office door, she was round and short with dark brown hair, middle aged.

"Blaine Anderson?" Her voice was high and caring

"Yes" Blaine's voice was timid and small he slowly stood up and turned to Kurt, motioning him to do the same.

"I am Miss Luton. Er, who is this with you Blaine?" She asked confusingly

"This is Kurt Hummel, he can come in with us, can't he?" Blaine voice suddenly struck panic

"Yes of course he can dear, whatever is comfortable with you" Her voice was calming. They walked into her office, it was small and cosy with yellow paint and white curtains. "Take a seat boys" the chairs unlike the ones in the waiting rooms the chair's were soft and comfortable, he sank into them feeling more and more anxious "So Blaine, this is just a little session where I can get to know you a bit more. Nothing formal so don't feel uncomfortable, I'll ask you some questions but you don't have to answer anything you don't want, okay?"

"Yes" Blaine replied quickly

"Okay then, so what is your illness?"

"I… um" he glanced over at Kurt who gave him a reassuring smile "Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder"

"Right, so will you tell me what happened for you to get it?" she asked hopefully

"No. Sorry, its just I don't feel… um comfortable speaking of it… yet" Blaine said sheepishly

"I understand. So was it your parents idea to send you here?"

"Yes. They aren't really supportive of me… when I told them I was gay they flipped and said it was a phase. They tried to make me do things in hope t straighten me out… literally. And then… well _it _happened and they had 'enough' they said they were sick of moping around and they hoped I would be normal again" Blaine choked on the last words and he felt his eyes fill up with tears.

Miss Luton looked at him sympathetically. The hour entailed with questions about Blaine sleeping patterns and diet. Kurt was shocked at the statement Blaine made about his parents and the look of disappointment and anger on his chiselled face. Kurt's couldn't imagine not having his father supporting him. He felt so sorry for Blaine he had been through so much in his life he didn't deserve any of it.

* * *

><p>Later that day Kurt was sat in his room with Wes and David watching them playing on the Xbox.<p>

"So" Wes started "You and Blaine have been pretty close since the incident in the hallway"

"Yeah, well I just feel so bas for him ya no" Kurt replied

"Did he tell you what was the matter with him?" David interjected

"Yes actually. He did"

"Wow, he must really like you" Wes said, Kurt flushed and looked away "I saw that look Hummel, you like Blaine don't you… omg you do" Wes paused his game and turned to face Kurt, a wide grin flashed upon his face.

"I don't" Kurt replied his face twisting into a mocked look of shock and his face a deep shade of maroon "okay so maybe I do… a bit… but I can't do anything about it."

"And why's that?" David enquired

"Because… he's going through emotional stuff isn't he, he doesn't need some stalker following him around and looking at him like a love sick puppy. He needs someone who can support him and look after him. A friend." Kurt didn't know why he was letting out all this… angst but it felt good

"How do you know that? Someone to love maybe exactly what he needs not what he doesn't. From what I understand Blaine had been alone… for a while. You could help him more than you intended on Kurt." Kurt looked at Wes's serious face in shock wondering where this side of Wes came from.

"Thanks Wes" Kurt smiled

"No problem" they turned back to their game and continued playing.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sat on his bed, replaying the days events round and round in his head. He grabbed the phone and Dolores' sweet voice chimed "Hello Blaine, more sleeping pills?"<p>

"No. Um I just want to talk" Blaine had never asked this of Dolores, was it allowed?

"Of course sweetie, I will be right over" she hung up the phone and Blaine waited there in silence he hadn't thought what he was even planning on saying to Dolores, he hoped it would all just come out. There was a light tapping at Blaine's door. Dolores entered.

"Hello dear, what is wrong?" her voice was light, but concerned

" I went to my first counselling session today" Blaine replied

"Oh, of course. How did it go?"

"It went alright, she asked me lots of questions and I tried to answer as honestly as I could but it was hard. She said I could choose if I go back but I don't know… Kurt came with me though, I told him about what happened you know."

Dolores looked impressed and happy "Really? Oh that's wonderful, finally someone you can talk to and trust that is not a sixty year old nurse" Blaine chuckled a slight hint of pink in his cheeks "do you have feelings for this boy Blaine?"

"Um… I don't know" Blaine replied. "Yes, but I don't think he would be interested in me. I'm messed up and… mental."

"You Blaine Anderson are definitely _not mental" _Dolores squeezed his leg "Any boy would be lucky to have you, as a friend or otherwise. Just you remember that." Blaine smiled and he hoped one day he could believe these words_._

_AN: so yeaaaaaaaah! I'm going on holiday on Monday woop woop! so no updates till Sunday, sowwyyyy. _


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Sorry for the delay, anyway here is chapter 8:) enjoy! _

Chapter 8

Kurt was just glad it was the weekend. Blaine had another counseling session today and he asked Kurt to go with him. Of course Kurt had accepted, he didn't want Blaine to have to do that alone, not when it was putting so much pressure on him. It had taken so much out of him just to tell Kurt what had happened.

Blaine had met Kurt in the common room and they walked over to the school together.

"Blaine…" Kurt said "This is your third session and you've barely said anything." Blaine sighed

"I know…I just…I get nervous, I'm always about to say it and then I just stop. I feel like you're the only one I can talk to." Kurt smiled at this, but shook his head

"Then tell me. But just let her listen." Blaine nodded. Kurt didn't exactly know what Ms. Luton was going to suggest that would help Blaine, but he needed to know. If he could do anything to help Blaine, then he would do it in a heartbeat…he just needed to know what that was.

They sat outside Ms. Luton's office until she told them to come in. Blaine sat down in the chair, already nervously bouncing his leg. Kurt put a hand on top of his to calm him down. Kurt had been doing those kinds of things a lot lately, small touches on Blaine's shoulder or hand to calm him down. He didn't want to do anything that may freak Blaine out, like hug him. There was the time when Blaine had told Kurt everything, Kurt had held him, and Blaine had let him, but Kurt guessed that was a onetime thing.

"You boys can come in now" Ms. Luton said, peeking her head out the door. Kurt stood up and walked in, with Blaine in tow. They sat down and Blaine looked particularly nervous.

"I want to tell Kurt." Blaine blurted out, then looked like he wished he hadn't.

"Pardon?" Ms. Luton asked, looking confused

"I want to tell Kurt. What happened to me…but you can listen." Kurt tried not to laugh and Ms. Luton smiled sweetly

"Whenever you're ready, dear." She said and folded her hands on top of her desk. Blaine turned his chair to face Kurt, and Kurt copied him. Blaine looked directly into Kurt's eyes and took a deep breath

"It's just me." Kurt said, trying to soothe him "nobody else is here…we're in my dorm…it's only us." Blaine closed his eyes for a moment, and began to speak

"I was on my way home from my friends house…it was really dark…I shouldn't have been walking alone." He shook his head slightly, and then resumed eye contact with Kurt. "I passed by an alley and some guy just grabbed me. I was too scared to do anything, to move, to scream…so he put me in the back of his van…and he undressed me." Somehow this was harder, when Blaine had told him before he hadn't looked at him, he'd stuttered through the story. But now he was looking directly into Kurt's eyes, yes, he was crying, but his voice was steady and Kurt could really see all the pain in his beautiful hazel eyes. "I didn't really think about doing anything, I guess I was just too shocked…and he just…took me, like it was nothing, like I was nothing." He hung his head and wiped his eyes. Kurt wasn't sure what to do, but as Blaine's shoulders began to shake, he knew he couldn't just sit there. He kneeled down in front of Blaine, disregarding what kind of dust and dirt he may be getting on his pants. He carefully reached up and touched Blaine's face lightly, when Blaine didn't flinch away, Kurt brought his other hand up and wiped Blaine's tears away with his thumbs.

"You did so good," Kurt crooned "you were so brave." Blaine just looked at him, then took his Kurt's hands from his face and just held them. He looked back over to where Ms. Luton was sitting, looking sympathetically at the two boys.

"I agree with Kurt, Blaine." She said softly "some don't open up to me for months, you did exceptionally well."

"So…w-what now?" Blaine asked, keeping hold of Kurt's hands.

"I'll have to come up with a treatment process specifically for you." She said

"I'll let you know when I have that ready, alright?" Blaine nodded, so Ms. Luton continued "if you feel like you're done for today, you're free to leave." She smiled at them, Kurt looked to Blaine.

"You wanna go?" Blaine nodded he stood up and Kurt copied him. Blaine kept Kurt's hand as they walked out of the room and out of the building.

"What do you want to do?" Kurt asked, Blaine shrugged.

"Can we just go to your dorm? I don't really want to see anyone."

"Sure," Kurt smiled softly as they went up to his room.

"Thanks for coming with me…again." Blaine said as they sat in Kurt's room.

"Whatever you need, Blaine, I'm there for you." Kurt said "can I ask you something?" Blaine looked nervous, but nodded. "You seem to shy away from everyone else, even when they just accidentally bump you…but not me." Kurt said, steadily looking into Blaine's eyes. Blaine blushed and seemed to take a minute to think about it.

"It's just…it's different." He said, "I don't feel scared around you…you make me feel safe." Kurt smiled

"I'm glad." He said. Kurt was in serious danger. He loved how Blaine had opened up to him, he loved how he smiled shyly at Kurt when they would lock eyes from across the room, how he seemed to act so normal around Kurt. And Kurt found himself slowly falling for him, it wasn't something he could stop, sure he could deny it, sure he could act like he wasn't. He could continue being friends with Blaine and continue acting like nothing was different, but there was no going back on the fact that Kurt was almost in love with him. They continued on with small conversation until it was almost time for lock-down.

"I'm glad you told her today, Blaine," Kurt said "Now maybe you'll be able to get better." Blaine smiled

"I hope so." He said and moved towards the door.

"Blaine…" Kurt said softly, and for some reason felt the need to ask "can I give you a hug?" Blaine seemed somewhat stunned, and blushed as he nodded. It seemed like (to avoid awkwardness) they both rushed into it, Blaine, being the shorter one, wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, and Kurt hugged Blaine around his shoulders. They both decided that it was a nice feeling, so Blaine relaxed and pressed up against Kurt, while Kurt brought his hand up to the back of Blaine's head, playing with his curls. Neither of them knew how long they stood like that, just holding each other and enjoying the feeling of being held and cared about. But they must have been there too long, because to both their surprise, and a slight bit of horror, they heard the unmistakable sound of the door being locked tightly shut.


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Sorry for the late chapter, busy, busy, busy. Enjoy!_

Chapter 9

Kurt's eyes widened in shock and Blaine's arms went stiff under Kurt's grasp. They broke apart abruptly both with mirrored expressions of fear. What did this mean?

"Was that-?" Kurt asked

"Yes" Blaine replied quickly

Kurt face paled dramatically as he ran towards the door shaking it violently. It was locked stiff.

"Um… it won't open, what do we do? Can they unlock them before morning?"

"No" Blaine said "school policy, only the nurse can come in if it's an emergency, I'm stuck here… all night"

Kurt tried to calm himself, he was with Blaine all night, _all night. "_No Kurt you can't think like that, it's Blaine." His thoughts were interrupted by Blaine's voice.

"Right okay well, I can sleep on the floor if you want and um… I need to use the phone"

"Oh okay well I'll just leave you to it and go and… wash" Kurt exited sharply and left Blaine.

Blaine picked up the phone on the wall and took a few steady breathes before Dolores' sweet voice sounded.

"Kurt? How can I help you honey?"

"No it's um.. Blaine"

"Blaine? What are you doing in Kurt's room? It's past lockdown you know" Dolores sounded worried and anxious

"I know I lost track of time and now I am stuck here all night and I don't know what to do, I'm scared because I feel claustrophobic and K-kurt is just here and he's so calm and I know I'm going to loose it any minute and-" Blaine started to choke up on his words and felt himself getting hot in the face

"Blaine honey, calm down, deep breathes remember. Nothing is going to happen to you in there you're safe and you need to be calm because getting angry and freaking out will make it worse."

"I know, I know. I just _don't _like being locked in with somebody else. Even with Kurt who I trust with everything."

"I wish I could help but Blaine its against my morals and the school rules if I come unnecessarily."

"Yeah, I get it. It's okay. I'm going to go now because Kurt is will be back and I can't let him see me like this"

"Okay sweetie, get some rest and practice those calming exercises we do." Before Blaine could respond Dolores had cut off. He reluctantly put the phone back on the wall.

Kurt stepped back into the room and hesitated in the doorway before composing himself and smacking a confident smile on his face he had changed into his pyjamas while he waited.

"So… it looks like-" Kurt was stopped mid sentence when he saw Blaine crumpled sitting in the corner rocking back and forth "Blaine, what's the matter?" Kurt rushed over to Blaine and knelt down before him "Hey, it's okay nothing going to happen here… It's just my dorm it's me and you nobody can get in, it's a happy place"

Blaine un-tucked his legs and looked at Kurt, Blaine looked scared and apprehensive.

"I know, I know." He took four deep breathes "I'm okay it's just the thought of being locked in with another person… even you" "What do you mean 'even me'? I can be pretty hardcore so watch out." Kurt joked with a slight nudge into Blaine's side. The tension eased out of the room quickly and Blaine stood up

"Well come on then, I gotta make me a fort."

They opened the top drawer in the big wardrobe where the extra duvets and sheets are kept Blaine's jumped hopelessly trying to pry the door open

"Short-stack move out of the way." Kurt lifted open the door with ease and piles of soft fluff hit them and they tumbled back onto the floor. Laughing Blaine realised he was lying on top of Kurt and got up, both boys blushing, he offered his hand to Kurt which he accepted and hauled him up. Kurt's lips were right in front of Blaine's he could so easily just… No.

"Okay so… um how can we do this?" Kurt pondered out loud

"Well" Blaine draped one half of the sheet over the end of the bed and the other half over the nightstand, he bent down and crawled in taking the duvets and cushions in with him. After a moment of rustling around and adjusting Blaine came back out a smile on his face "There we go, it's perfect" _"Like you Kurt" _he didn't add the last bit. He looked at Kurt and found him looking oddly at Blaine and trying not to suppress a laugh "What? Kurt what are you laughing at? Kurt" Blaine instinctively touched his face. Kurt walked over.

"Your hair… it's… wild" Kurt chuckled and caught one of Blaine dark curls in his fingers. Blaine could easily say it was the cutest sound he had ever heard.

"Oh. Yeah my hair kinda goes bat-shit crazy before I gel it. I guess you will get the full explosion of my hair in the morning"

"I've never seen you like this" Kurt said

"Like what? With curly hair?" Blaine wore a confused expression

"No. I mean laughing and joking and goofing around"

Blaine flushed "Yeah, I _did _used to do that before I came here I guess the old me is making a comeback and also my inner geek is showing." Blaine winked _he winked at Kurt. _Kurt nearly fell off his chair

"I'm glad" And Kurt was he was really glad "So Blaine I have a spare toothbrush if you want and I have an extra pair of pyjamas they may not fit but you shouldn't go to sleep in your… clothes"

"Okay" Blaine smirked and handed him some pyjamas and he headed into the bathroom to change

A few minutes passed and Kurt sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Blaine to come back

"Kurt you only gave me pants" Blaine walked out of the bathroom bare chested and sporting tartan pyjamas bottoms rolled up several times. Kurt choked and fell of the bed

"Kurt are you okay?"

"Um.. Yes… you just… scared me" Kurt stood up and kept staring at Blaine's chest it was muscular, clearly Blaine worked out, realizing Blaine was waiting for him to say something else Kurt pulled himself together "Oh! Right! Pyjama top um okay." Kurt stumbled over to the wardrobe and yanked out a top handing it over to Blaine and trying to keep his eyes on his face.

"Thanks" Blaine pulled it on "So what do you want to do? We could watch a move if you want?"

"Sure, yeah ok. I only have musicals or Disney films so I hope that you-" Kurt was stopped by a shriek

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I love Disney movies!" Kurt could honestly say he wasn't surprised

"Awesome! I have The Little Mermaid, Mulan, Cinderella and Beauty and The Beast."

"Can we watch The Little Mermaid? It's my favourite" Blaine beamed up at him

"Sure"

They stayed up till way past midnight having watched all the films and talking and laughing forever, when they decided it was time to sleep Blaine went into his fort. Pondering over what turned out to be great night. Something dawned on Blaine, something he had never asked and they had never spoken about, _why was Kurt here? _Kurt seemed so normal and down to Earth like nothing ever bothered him, he didn't go to counselling and he didn't ever show any signs of illness. What was he going through? What were his troubles? Was he scarred as bad as Blaine? Or even worse? Blaine felt instantly guilty for never even thinking or caring about Kurt. It would always be Kurt caring for him. Well Blaine could be here for Kurt as well.

"Kurt? I need to ask you something" Blaine only got a soft snore as a reply he chuckled and lied back down. He could ask Kurt another time.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I've never made a fort before because I had one ready made, I know... I'm cool *flips hair* so I hope this is satisfactory. reviewwwwwwwwww<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Thanks to Steffi Star who pointed out my last chapter was in italics so here it is again un-italicized _

Chapter 10

Kurt, of course, was up earlier than Blaine was. It was a Saturday, so there was no need to wake Blaine up early. Kurt did his hair and his hour long skin care routine, and got dressed in a simple pair of skinny jeans and purple v-neck t-shirt. Around ten o'clock, Kurt heard mumbling coming from the fort on the floor. There was a sudden movement and a yelp as the sheet fell down around a squirming Blaine who instantly threw it off and sat up, looking wildly around the room. Kurt burst into uncontrollably laughter, that had to be the funniest thing he had seen in weeks. Blaine's eyes were wide and confused with his hair curled around his face.

"Oh…my…god." Kurt managed to get out, through bouts of laughter

"What?" Blaine asked, having calmed down upon remembering where he was.

"Your hair" Kurt said simply, Blaine instinctively reached a hand up and tried to smooth it down.

"No, no!" Kurt said "you are not gelling it today" he smiled "it looks adorable." Blaine blushed and quickly looked away, Kurt cursed under his breath, why did he say that?

"Hey" Blaine said, causing Kurt to look at something "can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Why… why are you here?" Blaine asked " you don't look like you need to be." Kurt smiled

"That's probably because I don't." He walked over to Blaine and sat next to him. " In my old school, there was this guy, he was a total ass, he would push me around, shove me into lockers, dump slushies on me and call me awful names" he looked to Blaine "his name was Dave Karofsky he was a complete homophobe. He swore that he would get me out of the school… so one day he took me into the locker room and bet himself up, literally, he punched himself in the face and everything. Then, he called the cops on me and said that I'd done it to him" Kurt shook his head and let out a bitter laugh. "Like I could beat Karofsky up, he's the size of a gorilla." Kurt shook his head again. Blaine was staring at him in shock.

"So… you're not crazy." He said

"Do I look crazy?"

"No." Kurt smiled

"I don't have the Karofsky problem anymore, Blaine." Kurt smiled, "in a lot of ways… I'm actually happier here than I was there but…"

"But what?" Blaine asked

"I miss my friends. I miss seeing them every day, I miss my dad and step-mom Carole, and my step-brother, Finn." He sighed "and I miss my-"

"boyfriend?" Blaine asked, Kurt looked over at him in shock

"What? No! I mean I don't have a boyfriend." He blushed, Blaine's eyes lit up, but he didn't sat anything. "I miss my singing." Kurt said, Blaine smiled softly

"You sing?" Kurt nodded, Blaine bit his lip "will you sing for me?" Kurt smiled

"of course… what do you want to hear?" Blain thought for a moment

"Something from Disney. I love Disney." Kurt laughed

"so do I" he thought for a moment then began to sing

"_Come stop your crying it will be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry"_

Blaine stared at him, looking mesmerized, Kurt didn't mention how well he could sing. Kurt blushed at the way Blaine was looking at him, he'd thought this song was appropriate or their situation

"_For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm, this bond between us can't be broken… I will be here don't you cry." _

Kurt thought as he sang, he wanted to keep Blaine safe… he wanted to always be able to protect him. Sure, from what he had witnessed the other night, Blaine was stronger than he was… in the physical sense of it all… but emotionally, he was a wreck.

"_You'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say… you'll be in my heart, always"_

Then, something had happened that Kurt had definitely not been expecting, Blaine, who was sitting next to him, looking up at Kurt, opened his mouth and sang the next line

"_Why cant they understand the way we feel? They don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different but, deep inside us, we're not that different at all." _

Blaine's voice was nice… really, really nice. It was a little scratchy from under-use, but it was amazing none the less. Kurt shook off his shock and continued the next line with renewed vigor

"_Don't listen to them cause what do they know? We need each other to have, to hold. They'll see in time, I know" _

Kurt reached over, in a moment of bravery and took Blaine's hands holding them in his own and looking directly into his eyes. He tried to convey with his eyes that he meant every word he sang

"_When destiny calls you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on they'll see in time, I know, we'll show them together" _

They sang the chorus together, looking into each others eyes, which were now filled in tears. Blaine was smiling like Kurt had never seen him smile before, and Kurt couldn't help but join. They took turns singing the ends

"_I'll be with you" _Kurt smiled

"_I'll be there for you, always" _Blaine smiled

"_Just look over your shoulder,""Just look over your shoulder,"_

"_Just look over your shoulder,"_

"_I'll always be there". Kurt finished _

He sat there for a moment, marvelling in the fact that Blaine had just sang with him, and they had sounded amazing. It felt so good to sing again it felt like everything Kurt went through was a little les awful, when he was singing with Blaine, it was okay. They sat, staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, they were so close, Kurt could easily lean in and press he lips to Blaine's… but he wouldn't dare. Not after what Blaine had gone through, he didn't want to lose him after one act of stupidity. So he continued to stare at the boy… the boy he loved. Blaine bit back his fear, put everything but Kurt out of his mind and refused to allow himself to think of the past. He summoned up all the courage he had, and leaned in quickly, taking Kurt's face in his hands and pressing his lips to Kurt's with his eyes shut. Kurt was shocked, Kurt was beyond shocked. It took him a moment to process what had happened, and when he did… he relaxed. Kurt responded, gently moving his lips with Blaine's and tangling his long fingers in Blaine's curly hair. Then Blaine pulled away, his eyes were still closed and his mouth was open slightly, Kurt was afraid. But Blaine opened his hazel eyes and looked up at Kurt through his thick lashes, a wide, goofy smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Thankyou guys for all the lovely reviews! Means so much to meeeeeee, sorry if I haven't updated in a while. Glee movie just came out in England SO AMAZING, I cried when the Warblers came on and they did Teenage Dream. I don't really know why. The tears just poured down. Ahahaha okay here's chapter 11_

Chapter 11

The next few hours were somewhat of a blur for Kurt and Blaine, with a mixture of different emotions. Shock, elation, anxiety and more shock, Blaine had left Kurt's room a few moments after the kiss and gone to get a shower and food. Kurt was currently sat on his own on his bed, trying to concentrate on some uninteresting paper about some historical battle. He had written two sentences when he gave up and closed his laptop, Kurt lay down on his bed and let his thoughts take over, he revelled in the taste of Blaine's lips, his tongue gently caressing his bottom lip he tasted of coffee, chewing gum and _Blaine. _It was now of all times he wished Mercedes or Rachel were still talking to him he would of gushed and jumped about as he explained the kiss and they would have been happy for him and they would love Blaine, he should really e-mail them. Another thing that was troubling Kurt's mind, where did this leave him and Blaine? Blaine had said he would come back later and they would talk but Kurt was already planning how the conversation will pan out. He wants to be Blaine's boyfriend, he wants to be able to walk down the corridor hand-in-hand and be proud, he wants to kiss him at his own free-will, he could only hope that Blaine felt the same way. He wasn't ready for another heart-break. Not yet.

One hour had passed and there was a light tap of Kurt's door. He shot out of bed like a rocket, fixed his hair quickly in the mirror and moved to the door, he gripped the door knob firmly _"This is it" _he thought. Kurt plucked up all the courage he had at that moment and opened the door.

There he was, Blaine. His black curly hair free of gel once again, wearing black skinny jeans and a loose white v-neck.

"Hi" Blaine said quietly

"Hey" Kurt replied stepping backwards and motioning Blaine to come through.

"So…" Blaine looked down at the floor "I don't really know how to say it so I am just gonna say it as quickly as I can, and hope that that is okay and that you understand me because I really don't want to have to repeat it again because I would probably end up saying something different than what I said before becau-"

"Blaine! Shut up!" Kurt almost shrieked "Just. Please, get on with it." Kurt was expecting the worst and wanted everything to be over with so he can curl up in a ball and cry forever.

"Okay. Well Kurt, I really like you and I want a relationship with you" he looked into Kurt's eyes "I didn't think I would ever be ready for anything like that, until I met you. You've changed me so much Kurt and I can't thank you enough, I hate to quote Glinda but because I knew you, I have been changed for good. And I also hate to quote Elphaba but now whatever way our stories end I know you have re-written mine by being my friend." Blaine smiled

"Wow, um well I wasn't expecting that at all." Kurt was lost for words "Of course I feel the same" he added quickly "you're the best thing that has ever happened to me" Kurt shrugged

Blaine was beaming from ear-to-ear. "So, just to confirm, we are boyfriends?"

"Yes" Kurt's heart swelled at the word _"I have a boyfriend" _he thought.

"Great."

* * *

><p>"Dolores?" Blaine said excitedly<p>

"Yes Blaine? You sound happy, I think I am going to like what I hear." Dolores sweet voice rang down the other line

"Okay, so you remember Kurt?" Blaine asked

"Yeah, the boy you like."

"Yes. Well when I got stuck in his room, things happened and well… he's sorta my boyfriend now."

"Oh my! That's… well that's amazing Blaine! I can't tell you how happy I am for you both. I've hoped for so long that you would find someone special and I am so glad that it is Kurt." Dolores' voice was filled with joy

"Thanks a lot. I mean this is the happiest I've been in years."

"Once again, I am happy for Blaine. Hang on… Blaine I need to go, something's occurred in House 3."

"Oh, ah, okay, goodnight" Blaine hung up hastily.

He showered and got into his pyjamas in a somewhat haze, not really paying attention on what he was doing. Blaine found himself drifting off into a Kurt filled sleep.

* * *

><p>It was late, and Kurt knew he would regret not getting enough sleep in the morning. He opened his laptop, the brightness of the screen stinging his eyes, he checked his e-mail and found he had 5 new messages. Four were from his dad asking if he was okay as he hadn't been home for a weekend yet, he replied quickly not wanting to worry his dad. The last message, he looked at it and rubbed his eyes just in case he was imagining it, but no. It was from Mercedes. An e-mail from Mercedes. He opened it hesitantly.<p>

_Hey,_

_Kurt look, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. Dave bragged to the whole school about how he made it up and he finally got you out of the school. Figgin's doesn't know, nobody will dare tell him, Karofsky has been threatening anybody who dared to tell any teacher- including me. _

_The whole Glee Club feels awful. We wish there was something we could do now but we can't so all we can do is say sorry. _

_I understand if you don't want to see me again or if you don't reply. But just know that if you ever need anyone, anything, I am always here for you._

_I hope you are not having a miserable time there Kurt, it must be horrible there. Sorry._

_I love you and I miss you_

_Mercedes x _

Kurt re-read the e-mail several times over making sure he read every single word. They all knew, and they were sorry. Kurt didn't know whether to be happy or angry. So he was both.

_Mercedes,_

_Well I guess I knew the truth would come out sooner or later. It was only a matter of time._

_Still, you all should have been there, you should of supported and believed me in the first place. I am still hurt from what happened and nothing will change the fact that not even my own step-brother didn't believe me. _

_However I am not one to hold a grudge and I know if the situation was reversed I would have some doubts. _

_I can't say I am going to be best friends straight away but I can promise I will get over this and we can start building up our friendship again because I miss you and the whole Glee Club. _

_Tell Noah to give Karofsky a punch from me_

_And it's not to bad here actually._

_Kurt. _

That sounded right. Not to bitchy but not soft, he wasn't just going to give in and be friends again. He wasn't that easy.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope this was okay for you! Review please.<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: another one of KadinCalay's chapters! Just like to point out that we alternate between chapters she writes the even numbered and I wrote the odd one's. just sayin, anyway enjoy this, read and review! _

Chapter 12

"Are you ready for this?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine stood in the hallway, not quite in the common room yet. Blaine took a deep breath and nodded

"yes." Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand in his. They walked into the commons together, Wes instantly turned around at the sound of footsteps and nearly dropped the cookie he held in his hands.

"WHAT?" He coughed "guys!" he ran over to them, Kurt turned at Wes's large smile

"you guys are together?" David asked, Kurt and Blaine nodded simultaneously. At that point everyone else was looking at them, too, and to Kurt's surprise they all looked kind of happy. No one was booing or calling them names, it felt nice.

That night as Blaine and Kurt sat in Kurt's room, Kurt turned to him and asked

"How would you feel about coming to my house this weekend ?" He asked, Blaine's eyes widened

"I-I don't know." Blaine stammered, looking away.

"It'll be fine, Blaine… you can get out of here, have a home cooked meal and be around people who accept you, accept us… Blaine bit his lip, it was so, so tempting… But he didn't know if he could do it. What if he freaked out? What if something happened and he had a flashback and started crying in front of Kurt's family, and they didn't like him. Blaine's mind was racing a mile a minute as he went through different scenarios in his head, which usually ended with Kurt's family kicking him out of the house.

"Okay" Kurt said, laying a hand over Blaine's "you don't have to if you don't want to." But Blaine saw the glint of disappointment in Kurt's eyes.

"No, I mean… I'll go." He said feigning a smile

"Yeah… how many times do I get to have a home cooked meal?" Kurt smiled widely

"Great! My dad will pick us up on Saturday… these stupid people won't let me drive" He mumbled, then frowned "wait won't you have to be signed out here by a guardian… Blaine?"

"My parents won't do it." He said simply "they haven't even called since I got put in here… they won't sign me out." Kurt bit his lip

"Do you think Dolores could do anything about it?" He asked, Blaine thought for a second before deciding that yeah, she probably could.

"Blaine, honey, what do you need?" Dolores answered the phone that night while Blaine laid in his bed.

"Kurt wants me to come home with him on Saturday."

"And you don't want to?" She guessed

"No, I want to, but my parents would never let me sign out… I don't know how I'm going to be able to go." The other end was silent for a minute

"Well, you have been doing a lot better… if I got Ms. Luton to say you've improved…" she thought aloud " I'll take tare of it, honey, you'll get to Kurt's." Blaine smiled

"Thank you so much." He said, a smile evident in his tone.

"Anything for you sweetie" She said and hung up. Now all Blaine had to do was put on a charming face and be the good, mentally sound, boy Kurt's dad wanted to see.

"Kurt I don't know how I feel about your bringing home one of those boys…" Burt said uneasily on the other end of the line

"Dad, he isn't insane, he's got Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder." Kurt explained

"Well what happened to him?"

"He was raped." Kurt sighed

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"A-and he opened up to you? Just like that?"

"Well, no, it wasn't easy… but he opened up to me and, Dad, he's incredibly sweet, he's kind of shy and may be a little jumpy or.. Odd, but please give him a chance."

"Alright, alright" Burt sighed

"Thank-you! And Dad…"

"Yeah"

"His parents haven't talked to him since they locked him up in here so if you could tell Carole and Finn to be a bit… sensitive, that'd be great."

"Okay, son, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Dad"

So, Dolores took care of everything as she promised, and Blaine was sitting next to Kurt in the common room with a backpack filled with everything he needed for the weekend

"Did you pack your hair gel?" Kurt asked, Blaine shook his head.

"No, should I have"

"No." Kurt smiled and brought a hand up to run his fingers through Blaine's curls "I can't do this when it's gelled up like that." He smiled and leaned in quickly to peck Blaine on the lips.

"Kurt, what if your parents don't like me?" Blaine asked, Kurt smiled.

"They will, Blaine, don't worry about it." Blaine nodded and bit his lip. The door swung open and a man in a uniform stepped in and motioned and Kurt and Blaine to follow him. They did.

Burt stood outside his car and watched as two boys came into view. One was obviously Kurt and he guessed the other was Blaine, he was shorter than Kurt, with big hazel eyes and wildly curly hair and somehow he seemed like the absolute perfect match for Kurt. Burt smiled at them and enveloped Kurt in a bear hug, when Kurt pulled away, Blaine extended a hand and Burt shook it.

"Nice to meet you Mr Hummel." The kid smiled, and Burt smiled back.

"You too, c'mon boys." They piled into the back on Burt's car and they were off. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand tight the entire way there.

Once they were at the Hummel-Hudson household the boys took their things and placed them in Kurt's room, were they stayed. Blaine looked around

"It's been so long since I've been in an actual room." Blaine said with a chuckle "I think I've forgotten rooms are supposed to have personality." He said, regarding the posters on the wall and the dresser covered in pictures and little lotions, and of course, Kurt's vanity mirror littered with skin care products. Kurt smiled and sat down on his bed, breathing deeply and looking around

"Blaine… what'll you do when you get of there?" he asked, Blaine shrugged.

"Go off to college and try not to die?"

"Blaine…"

"I'm serious." He said "It's pretty obvious that my parents don't want me anymore, so I'll go off and stay at the college, find work, save up for a place, graduate, find a real job, that is if I can ever be normal again." He said it so matter of factly that Kurt almost winced. Blaine sighed

"I'm sorry… it's just until now I never really thought of myself having a future I thought I'd be stuck in there forever, or I'd be shipped off into a different mental institute… but now." He shrugged "I guess I've got options … and it scares me." Kurt smiled and patted the spot next to him, Blaine went and sat down.

"Blaine what your talking about isn't too far off" He said "We're 17... We'd be graduating high school next year and if they permit us to go, we'll be off to college and facing the real world. But I'll tell you something… if you'll stay with me, I'll stay with you, and we can do it together." Blaine's eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked, like he was too afraid to even hope

"Really." Kurt smiled, Blaine flung his arms around the taller boy.

"Thank you," he breathed and pulled away, only to go right back and kiss Kurt full on the mouth. Something he was glad he could do, anytime he wanted to, because now Kurt was his.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked, Blaine swallowed

"Yeah…"

"You sure?"

"Mhm." Kurt grabbed his hand and led him out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where Carole was finishing cooking.

"Hey Kurt!" she said, whisking over, to envelope him into a huge hug. Kurt hugged her back, she looked at Blaine and her eyes softened.

"Hi. I'm Carole, Kurt's step-mom." She smiled and held out her hand, Blaine took it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Blaine, Kurt's… boyfriend" HE said the word reluctantly, looking at Kurt for some reassurance that, that's what they were. Kurt smiled in response.

"It's nice to meet you Blaine, Kurt talks very highly of you." Kurt blushed

"Let's set the table." He said to Blaine.

Dinner isn't as awkward as Kurt had expected it to be. His parents asked Blaine questions without pushing too far, and Finn for the most for the most part stayed silent probably due to the fact that the last time he had been with Kurt he suspected he was mad. Blaine was perfect, respectful, polite and still stayed true to himself. Once dinner was over, both Carole and Burt and even Finn had made the decision that yeah they really liked Blaine, they were off to Kurt's room again. They watched movies and talked, and flipped through magazines until it got dark and they could barely keep their eyes open. Blaine wouldn't let Kurt give him the bed, so he laid on the floor with a blanket and pillow as they listened to the soft pitter-patter of rain on Kurt's bedroom window. But suddenly, there was a flash of lightning and a powerful clap of thunder, Blaine yelped and nearly dove onto Kurt's bed.

Kurt sat up instantly and asked "Blaine! What's wrong?"

"I hate thunder!" Blaine wailed, Kurt sighed

"It's only thunder, Blaine…" But he caught a glimpse of the boy's expression and sighed again he lifted up the covers and ushered Blaine underneath them.

"You can sleep with me."

"Really?" Blaine asked, Kurt smiled and drew and arm around the shorter boy

"Absolutely." Kurt said as Blaine snuggled into his side

That night had been one of the best Blaine had ever had. He felt so accepted, so loved, it felt unbelievably wonderful to be able to sit down with a family, even if it wasn't his own, and have a nice meal, and talk, and just be… normal. Blaine decided that he'd never be without Kurt, not if he could help it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Burt woke the next day around 10 o'clock, he went to Kurt's room to check he was still alive like he did every morning. He creaked open the door ever so slightly to reveal a dishevelled looking Kurt lying on his bed. He scanned the room, looking for Blaine, he found the little bed he made for himself but Blaine was nowhere to be seen. Burt looked around the room again, and found Blaine wrapped around Kurt his head resting on his shoulder, one of Kurt's arms was wrapped around Blaine stomach and the other around his neck. Blaine was resting his hands on Kurt's hands. Burt was shocked and opened the door wider, contemplated waking them up, but he couldn't help the twinge of happiness he felt for Kurt, he finally had someone he could talk and relate to. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Carole approaching. She looked through the doorway and smiled brightly.

"Aw, well isn't that the cutest thing." Carole whispered and rested her head on Burt's shoudler

"Yes, it is." Burt replied softly

He closed the door and headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>Blaine stirred at opened his eyes slowly adjusting to the light he wriggled out of Kurt's arms and turned on his back to face him, he looked so god damn cute he couldn't bare to wake him up. He propped his elbow on the mattress and just stared at Kurt's angelic face. Kurt shuffled slightly and moaned, Blaine could say it was the cutest sound he had ever heard. Kurt opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a pair of hazel eyes staring straight at him. He smiled contently<p>

"Hi" Kurt whispered

"Hello" Blaine replied

"How long have you been awake? Kurt asked

"Not long, you looked to cute to wake up." Blaine smiled

Kurt blushed and bit his lip.

"Come on" he said, moving out of his bed "lets get breakfast."

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and dragged him down the stairs.

"Where is everyone?" Blaine asked

"Dad's at work, Finn's at Puck's and Carole is shopping." Kurt answered

"Oh. Okay."

"So. What do you eat for breakfast?" Kurt asked

"Um… what do you have?" Blaine asked sitting on the top of the island in the kitchen

"Well we have bread for toast and some cereal but I can make some pancakes or waffles. OR I could make some bacon, sausages or eggs?"

"Geez Kurt, not got much to offer then?" Blaine said mockingly

"Shut up." Kurt gave his best bitch-glare before cracking into a smile "What do you want?"

"Um… waffles, no pancakes, no waffles… no panc-"

"I'll do both. Okay?" Kurt offered

"Yes!" Blaine beamed

Kurt got busy straight away making a batch of pancakes with his back away from Blaine, Blaine scanned the kitchen, it was light and open and he could see Kurt spending his time stress baking like he once said he does. Blaine walked behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist pacing his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey, you're distracting me" Kurt whispered

"I can't help it, you are the distracting one." Blaine cooed

Kurt continued to make his pancakes and set them on the tables, Blaine's eyes widened and tucked in to the pancakes

"Uhhh… Kurt these are amazing!" Blaine moaned

Kurt chuckled and blushed slightly

"Why, thank you." Kurt teased.

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Blaine had said there goodbye's they headed back to Dalton together, singing along to the songs on Blaine's Ipod the whole way there, Katy Perry featured highly in the songs they sang. Blaine couldn't help but think how happy he was and how lucky he was to have Kurt I his life, he was the happiest he has been for months. He was broken of his train of thought by Kurt's voice<p>

"We're back." He sung.

They made their way back up to the dorm's hand-in-hand and unable to take the smile's off their face's, when they ran into Wes and David.

"Hey, guys, we're having a little party tonight in the House 1 common room, around 6-ish, will you come?" Wes asked hopefully

"Sure Wes, but what is the occasion?" Kurt asked

"It's exactly one month until Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallow Part 2 gets released!" David said excitedly and started giggling like a girl

"AWESOME!" Blaine almost shouted. All three boys turned their head's and raised their eyebrows in surprise. "Sorry… um… I just really like Harry Potter." Blaine said sheepishly and scratched the back off his neck.

Kurt chuckled

"Any excuse for a party ay" Kurt rolled his eyes "and Blaine you are such a nerd." He said to Blaine, "but sure Wes" he said turning his head in his direction. "We will be there." Kurt smiled at strode away and Blaine followed suit.

* * *

><p>Half past six and the party was in full-flow, the common room was full of people and the tables full of food and drinks (no alcohol obviously). The music from Wes's Ipod docking station was on full volume and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. There was a banner in the corner of the room which read <em>'The Deathly Hallows' <em>written rather messily which Blaine was lead to believe hat David had done this very last minute.

"This is so corny" Blaine laughed.

"Oh come on it's fun, kind of." Kurt pondered

"Well, I am going to get some food and sit down, you coming?" He asked hesitantly

"Of course" Kurt replied

They sat on the loveseat together with their arm's and leg's intertwined with each others. They chatted, cuddled and just listened to the music for what seemed like hours. Blaine found himself getting lost in Kurt's eyes on more than one occasion

"And then there's Rachel and she is just the most-" Kurt paused "Blaine? Are you listening to me?" Kurt asked one eyebrow raised

"Um... yeah, sorry I just… you have the most beautiful eyes" Blaine blurted

Kurt blushed feverishly and ducked his head, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth

"Thanks, I guess." Kurt said.

"Kurt, there has been something I have needed to tell you, for a while actually. And I don't know how you will respond but I am just gonna put it out there."

"Oh my god, you're breaking up with me aren't you? Is it because I am too clingy?" Kurt eyes were wide and scared

"God no! Kurt I am most definitely not breaking up with you." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "Kurt, you've changed my life so much and I am so grateful. I lov-" Blaine was cut off by a familiar and horror filled sounding voice

"Blaine? What is going on here?" A wide and tall man with brown hair and brown eyes stood menacingly in front of the loveseat. Stood next to him was a mousy looking women with black curly hair and hazel eyes, she was considerably smaller than the man.

"Dad? Mom?" Blaine asked shocked "What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Don't hate me for the cliff hanger! Read and review, prompts are also welcome.<em>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Blaine stared up at his parent's. this wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. The room was just filled with people, and all of their eyes were on him, god, he felt like he was going to be sick.

"I could ask you the same thing." His father growled, snatching his wrist and pulling him out of the chair, Blaine would be lying if he said it wasn't painful.

"They called us to say you were improving" he spat "what I see is not improvement." He glared at his son, who was cowering before him, "what the hell do you think you're doing, sitting all tangled up with some… some little girl." He looked from Kurt to Blaine, disgust evident in his features "fucking faggots." Kurt jaw dropped, and suddenly with a spark of courage Blaine glared back.

"He is not a girl, and you did not send me here to change my sexuality! He huffed "have you forgotten why I am here?"

"How could I forget?" His father said, his voice was hard and venomous "that was the first one of your sins. You probably wanted it." Blaine felt like the air was knocked out of him, he completely deflated "we sent you here because there is something wrong with you." His father's death grip on his wrist tightened and he jerked Blaine to the side, making him fall to the ground.

Kurt watched on, wishing he knew what to do, wishing his muscles would allow him to move so he could do something. He watched Blaine fall to do the ground with a 'humph' as his chest hit the floor, he watched as Blaine's eyes glazed over, he knew that look too well.

"No, no, no, no." Blaine whimpered, curling in on himself after flashback after flashback bombarded his mind. All of him being thrown to the ground, grabbed by the wrists, being forced on his stomach. Kurt lurched out the chair and down to Blaine's side.

Wes felt anger well up in his chest.

"Call the guards." He said to David as Blaine's father took a step forward and opened his mouth to say something, but Wes stepped in-between them.

"I think you should leave." HE growled, glaring between Blaine's father and his wife.

"You're defending them?" But he didn't get the chance to insult further as the guards came barging through the door.

"What's the problem?" one of them asked

"Mr. Anderson was just physically abusive towards his son," Wes said airily as Blaine's father looked at him incredulously, apparently, he wasn't used to being sold out.

"Is this true?" The guard asked, sounding shocked, everyone in the room nodded, including Kurt, who was holding tight to a shaking Blaine.

"We should take him up to his room" Kurt whispered, looking around the room, there really didn't need to be an audience for this. Wes nodded.

"Hey, buddy," Wes said softly, like he was talking to a child. "Can you walk up to your room?" Blaine only whimpered and closed his eyes tighter.

"Wes I can't carry him," Kurt said, Wes nodded, and carefully slid his arm's under Blaine's knees and around his back. Blaine's eyes shot open as he stared at Wes for a moment, who had gone completely still. But Blaine wasn't protesting, so Wes continued to lift him from the ground. Blaine finally relaxed and wrapped his arm's around Wes's neck. He couldn't help but feel a bit triumphant as he carried Blaine up the steps, maybe he could be Blaine's friend after all.

Wes followed Kurt up to his room and set Blaine on the bed.

"Feel better," he said before smiling at Kurt and exiting the room. Kurt crawled up next to Blaine on the bed and allowed the boy to rest his head on Kurt's shoulder. He stroked Blaine's hair and whispered comforting words to him as he began to calm down.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, as Blaine's breathing returned to normal and the grip he had on Kurt's sleeved loosened. Blaine nodded.

"I'm sorry," he whispered " about what he said…" Kurt shook his head

"It doesn't even matter, Blaine, what he says doesn't matter." He looked Blaine in the eyes "you know there's nothing wrong with you, right?" Blaine bit his lip.

"I-I know." He said "… I used to think he was right though." Blaine looked up at Kurt "he told me that so often, then … it… happened and he kept telling me it was my fault, but then I started having flashbacks and nightmares… and he couldn't deal with me anymore." He shook his head "I can't believe I still thought they cared about me, even a little bit."

"I care about you, I know my dad and Carole care about you." Blaine snuggled closer to Kurt and wrapped an arm around his torso.

"I honestly don't think I'd be alive right now if it weren't for you." Blaine sighed, Kurt didn't exactly have time to ask what he meant by that before Blaine was asleep in his arms. Kurt pressed a kiss to his forehead and carefully disentangled himself. He changed quickly an headed back downstairs. He made himself a cup of tea and sat at the counter. He was glad everyone else had gone upstairs, he doubted anyone would feel like partying after that, anyway. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialled Carole's number.

"Hey, sweetie" she sing-songed on the other end

"Hi, mom" Kurt answered, he knew how happy it made her when he called her Mom.

"What's the matter?" she asked, hearing the tone of sadness in his voice.

"Blaine's parent's came today, they're…they're awful." Kurt whispered "I don't know what to do"

"Just be there for him baby, just like you always have been." She said "I don't think there's much else you can do."

"But he doesn't have a family, how can someone go through what he went through and not even have a family to fall back on?"

"I don't know…" Carole said "Kurt, honey, let him know that we're there for him, me and your father." Carole went into what Finn called 'mommy mode' whenever there was a kid who needed help. When she was in that state of mind, everyone was her baby. "Why don't you invite him over more often? Whenever you come home, holidays, anything." Kurt smiled, that made him happier than anything, because he intended on keeping Blaine for a while. He was about to respond to Carole when Blaine came staggering sleepily down the stairs, now dressed in one of Kurt's big t-shirts and his pyjama pants. Which were dragging on the ground, much past Blaine's feet. Kurt smiled.

"I gotta go, I'll call you tomorrow." He said

"Alright, bye, sweetie" she said and hung up. Blaine smiled at him, groggily,

"Want some tea?" Kurt asked, standing up, Blaine shook his head

"Actually, I want to tell you something that I didn't get to say earlier." Blaine took a few steps forward and took a hold of Kurt's hands, looking him in the eyes. "Kurt, you've changed my life so much and I am so grateful, I don't know what I would of done if you hadn't come here, hadn't come into my life. You've made me see that life is worth living, and you've given me a reason to look forward to the future." He smiled "I love you." Kurt mouth parted in a little 'o' as Blaine said the last part. He exhaled.

"I love you too." He said quickly, before Blaine could think of anything from his silence. Blaine grin grew impossibly wider and he leaned up quickly to press his lip's to Kurt's. Blaine knew in that instant, that as long as he had Kurt, nobody else mattered, not his parent's, not anybody who's ever put him down. As long as he had Kurt, life wasn't so bad.

_AN: Ah! I love this chapter, everything works out in the end._


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: Sorry about the delay, this took me ages to write and I hope it is okay. Read and review! _

Chapter 15

A week had passed since Blaine's parents had made their _visit. _Blaine didn't speak about it and nobody asked.

"Blaine, it's Christmas break next week." Kurt stated. Blaine chuckled

"Yes, I was aware."

"Well, where are you going to go?" Blaine bit his lip.

"Oh… crap. I forgot."

"Um, well I asked my Dad and he said it was okay if you um, you wanted to, um. Stay at ours over break?" Kurt shut his eyes quickly, hesitant about Blaine's answer.

"I'd love too!" Blaine said enthusiastically, Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and opened his eyes. Blaine was beaming from ear-to-ear.

"Great!" Kurt said sharing the same amount of enthusiasm as Blaine had.

Now only Kurt had to worry about was finding Blaine the perfect present. He had been racking his brain for days and scrolling through all of his favourite shops' website and found nothing that seemed to fit Blaine right, Kurt was really starting to panic.

Saturday came around and Kurt decided to take a trip to the mall to pick out Blaine a present.

Kurt had been traipsing through the mall for over five hours, even for him, that was just to much. He had bought nothing and wasn't close to finding anything. Walking down a corridor in the mall he had never been down he spotted a small shop in the corner, it was called 'Gordon's Jewellers' specialising in men's jewellery he glanced into the window and something immediately caught his eye. Kurt rushed over to the window excitedly pressing his face on the window trying to get a closer look. Rushing into the shop he headed straight to the cabinet.

"May I help you?" An old man walked over with grey hair and a big gut.

"Um, yes could I get a look at that promise ring please?" Kurt asked

"Of course." The man grabbed his keys and fumbled around trying to find the correct one. Kurt tapped his foot impatiently. "Here we go"

It was a simply band ring with a chain pattern around the front, it was perfect for Blaine and Kurt needed to buy it.

"How much?" Kurt asked hesitantly

"This is $62.10"

"Not to bad a price" He thought "And can I get an engraving?"

"Yes"

Kurt pondered on what he would put on the ring, he didn't want to seem to cheesy or cliché. He found the perfect message and headed out of the mall feeling like a big weight was lifted off his shoulders.

Christmas break rolled around and Kurt and Blaine had arranged to meet in the common room, at two o'clock. Blaine entered and found Kurt fiddling around with the stereo in the middle of the room.

"Hey" Blaine said "what are you doing?" He asked, but Kurt just looked at him and hit play on the stereo. Blaine recognised the first keys of 'Baby It's Cold Outside' ringing through the stereo

"Sing with me?" Kurt asked over the music

"I'd be honoured" Blaine smiled. Blaine danced over to stand opposite Kurt signalling him to start.

(_AN: _Blaine singing_, _**Kurt singing, **_both_)

**I really can't stay **- But baby it's cold outside

**I've got to go away **- But baby it's cold outside

**This evening has been **- Been hoping that you'd drop in

**So very nice **- I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

Kurt stood up from the sofa he was sat on and sauntered around the room, Blaine followed him.

**My mother will start to worry **- Beautiful, what's your hurry?

**My father will be pacing the floor **- Listen to the fireplace roar

**So really I'd better scurry **- Beautiful, please don't hurry

**Well maybe just a half a drink more **- Put some records on while I pour

Kurt and Blaine lent next to the furniture opposite each other

**The neighbours might think **- Baby, it's bad out there

**Say, what's in this drink? **- No cabs to be had out there

**I wish I knew how **- Your eyes are like starlight

**To break the spell **- I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell

**I ought to say no, no, no, sir **- Mind if I move in closer?

Blaine scooted closer closer

**At least I'm gonna say that I tried **- What's the sense in hurting my pride?

**I really can't stay **- Baby don't hold out

_Ahhh, but it's cold outside_

There voices sounded perfect together, the perfect harmony and. Kurt sat on the piano chair and Blaine played a few keys with one hand before Kurt stood up and moved stood next to the fireplace.

**I've got to go home **- But, baby, you'll freeze out there

**Say, lend me your coat **- It's up to your knees out there

**You've really been grand **- I'm thrilled when you touch my hand

**But don't you see **- How can you do this thing to me?

**There's bound to be talk tomorrow **- Think of my life long sorrow

**At least there will be plenty implied **- If you caught pneumonia and died

**I really can't stay **- Get over that hold out

Blaine gestured to Kurt to sit on the sofa in front of them, they both moved in and slumped down on the sofa at the same time.

_Ohhh, baby it's cold outside_

They stared at each other for a few moments, big smiles on their faces and a faint blush on both of their cheeks.

"You were ok" Kurt teased.

"Same to you." Blaine replied before giggling

"Come on. Carole's waiting" Kurt tugged at Blaine's shirt and they made their way to the car.

* * *

><p>It was late at night on Christmas eve and Kurt and Blaine were snuggled together on the couch watching some reality show nobody was interested in. A sound of somebody clearing their throat came from the doorway<p>

"Hey kids" Burt said

"Hey" Kurt replied

"You have some visitors" Burt said hesitantly. Kurt's face wrinkled in confusion "they are in the doorway" Burt and Carole went upstairs.

Kurt and Blaine untangled themselves and stood up reluctantly, making their way to the front door hands still linked.

Kurt peered through the door and his jaw dropped in shock and his eyes widened. Stood there, bold as brass was the entire New Directions, including Finn.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt said coldly the gang winced slightly at the bitterness in Kurt's voice. "Finn, why are you standing there, you live here?"

"Er, well we all owe you an apology." Finn shuffled awkwardly and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Basically" Rachel took over "We are just so sorry Kurt, really. We had no idea, what were we supposed to do we never thought Karofsky would beat himself we thought the pressure had just go to you and you snapped." Rachel bit her lip.

"You should of supported me" Kurt said "you should of believed me" Kurt glanced around at all of them, they all looked guilty, and sorry.

"I believed you, Dolphin. I did. But everyone said I shouldn't so I kept quiet." Brittany piped up from behind. Kurt smiled slightly at the honesty in her voice.

"Look, Hummel" Santana said "We're all really sorry and there is nothing much we can do about it now because it has happened, so you can either accept our apology or not forgive us. But make it quick cause I'm freezing my nacks off out here"

"Santana!" Mercedes and Mike scolded simultaneously.

"Well, I suppose I can't hold a grudge." The group broke into smiles simultaneously "BUT, you are not all totally forgiven, I'm still pissed." Mercedes ran over and enveloped Kurt into a bear-hug

"I am so sorry and-" she cut off "hold up, who is this?" She pointed at Blaine

"This is Blaine Anderson" he smiled proudly "my boyfriend." Several gasps ensued with yells of "GET SOME HUMMEL" from Santana and Puck.

"Well, come in then." Kurt stepped back and the others flowed in he received smiles and pats on the back from everyone as they passed. Kurt felt like his heart was slightly more whole now he had the New Directions with him.

"So" Kurt called "What have I missed?"

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning of Christmas day, New Directions had left just before midnight after a long chat and hot chocolate.<p>

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Kurt eyes flew opened and cursed slightly as he forgotten to turn his alarm off. He snatched it quickly and banged it until it stopped beeping. "Oh" He thought "It's Christmas." He turned around in his bed and saw Blaine shuffling and waking up.

"Sorry I woke you." Kurt said sweetly

"No problem" Blaine said as he sat up and pulled his arms around Kurt's waist " Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas." Kurt replied pecking Blaine's cheek, not wanting to kiss his lips, afraid of morning breath.

They headed downstairs promptly and Kurt whipped up an amazing Christmas breakfast for the entire Hudmel family and the family exchanged gifts. Kurt and Blaine had agreed to share presents when they were alone. Blaine was feeling considerably nervous about giving Kurt his present.

"I'm going up to get changed and showered" Kurt said and Blaine stood up with him.

"Okay boys, dinner is at 3." Carole beamed

"Keep your bedroom door open!" Burt called after them. Kurt rolled his eyes and proceeded up the stairs.

"Okay" Kurt began "here is your present." He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a small package wrapped in blue paper and a pink bow. Blaine smiled and took the package

"Thank you" he said

"You haven't even opened it yet, you may hate it."

"I know I am going to love it" Kurt smiled warmly

Blaine un-wrapped the parcel carefully, not wanting to tear the paper it was a box. He opened the box and inside was a beautiful silver-band ring with a pattern carved around it, inside there was a message written in italics '_I love you' _

"It's a promise ring by the way, as in 'I promise to love you' if you can believe the cheesiness."

"I love it!" Blaine gushed

"You do?" Kurt asked

"Uh, yeah!" Blaine said matter-of-factly slipping it onto his finger. "Anyway here's yours."

It was an identical box, Kurt flipped it open. And there was a silver ring with 3 diamonds encrusted on the front, inside there was a message written in italics _'Forever'. _Kurt chuckled at the ironic-ness and the similar way they both thought.

"This is beautiful, Blaine. I love it." Kurt squealed and placed it on his finger.

"Best. Christmas. Ever." Blaine said

"So… we have about two hours until dinner. What could we possibly do until then?" Kurt whispered, pulling Blaine onto the bed.

"I can think of something" Blaine said before crashing there lips together.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading! Here are links for the rings if anyone is interested<em>

_The ring Blaine got Kurt- _http:/ www dot gordonsjewelers dot ?productId=2219617&cp=2651136&kpc=1 _(replace dot with a full stop/period, and the spaces obviously) _

_The ring Kurt got Blaine- _http:/ www dot gordonsjewelers dot ?productId=3609300&cp=2651136&kpc=1


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: Sorry about the late update, forgive us! Enjoy!_

Chapter 16

Burt noticed the ring glinting on his son's finger as Kurt made pancakes the next morning.

"Kurt…" he asked warily, Kurt instantly knew what he was talking about and rolled his eyes

"Dad, we're not stupid . It's a promise ring." He held up his hand, pointing to the ring on his middle finger "it's not even on the right finger." Burt visibly relaxed

"Yeah, yeah, you know I worry about you." He cleared his throat "promise rings… that's a big deal, Kurt."

"I know, dad."

"It means you guys are getting pretty serious…" Kurt did not like where this was going.

"Dad, please don't try and have this talk with me,"

"Why shouldn't I, Kurt?" He asked "you cant pretend like your relationship with Blaine won't… progress." He said awkwardly "you have to know what to do when the time comes, what if he-" Kurt shook his head.

"Dad… I think you're forgetting his condition … I don't think he could handle much of the physical stuff that comes with a relationship," Kurt let the bit of disappointment he felt sink into his voice. He was hurt that his father would suggest that Blaine would pressure him "and I'm okay with that, I'll wait as long as he needs to, besides I'm not ready myself." That seemed to put Burt at ease and he left the room to avoid any awkward silence and Kurt flipped the pancakes.

* * *

><p>"You can't pretend like your relationship with Blaine won't… progress." Blaine's breath hitched. He hadn't thought of that… not really. It took all he just to be able to let Kurt hold him, not to mention kissing him. Blaine cringed at the thought of doing anything more than a little making out. Blaine trusted Kurt, that was why he was able to do any of that stuff with him, he hadn't thought of the possibility of Kurt wanting more. He tuned back into the conversation as Kurt said<p>

"Dad… I think you're forgetting his condition… I don't think he could handle much of the physical stuff that comes with a relationship," Blaine could hear the disappointment in Kurt's voice. He clamped a hand over and ran back to Kurt's room. He felt awful, he knew Kurt wouldn't try anything but just knowing that he wanted more and Blaine couldn't give it to him, it made him feel inferior. There was a soft knock on the door and a call of

"Blaine?" Kurt called through the door, Blaine closed his eyes tightly as he heard the door being opened and Kurt stepping in the room.

"Blaine?" He called, Blaine concentrated on keeping his breathing even and shallow, feigning sleep. He felt the bed dip behind him and Kurt's arm was around his waist. Blaine involuntary flinched away, and cursed himself internally. He rolled over and slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Kurt.

"Hey," Kurt smiled, Blaine gave a small smile of his own

"Hi."

"I made pancakes, if you wanna come downstairs and have some," Blaine nodded and sat up, he slid off the bed and followed Kurt downstairs. As they sat at the table, eating, Blaine grazed his thumb over his promise ring and swallowed nervously.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, reaching over to touch Blaine's hand, Blaine moved it a fraction, and smiled

"Yeah, fine. These are really good ." Kurt frowned but took the compliment

"Thanks."

Blaine continued his strange behaviour, even after they were back in school. He would avoid Kurt's touch if it could go unnoticed, he kissed him less often and Kurt was beginning to get worried.

"Please tell me you've noticed." Kurt said to Wes as they sat at lunch one day, while Blaine was conveniently absent from their table

"I have." Wes said "What's up with him? You're pretty much the only one he talks to and he's even seemed distant from you."

"I know!" Kurt sighed, exasperated "I have no idea what is up, we exchanged promise rings at Christmas… shouldn't things be getting better, not worse?" Kurt brushed off Blaine's distance and let him have his space for a while. He didn't know what was up, if it was just something Blaine had to go through personally, but he sure was as hell wasn't talking about it with Kurt, so Kurt didn't push him. He had managed to keep his cool and give Blaine space until one day

Kurt walked into the room, he'd had a pretty crappy day and just needed to relax. He went to Blaine's room and walked over to where the boy was sitting on his bed. Kurt leaned down to kiss him and Blaine blatantly turned his face away. Kurt almost growled

"What. The. Hell?" He asked, Blaine's eyes widened at Kurt's furious look.

"What?"

"Don't act stupid!" Kurt almost yelled "you've been avoiding all type of affection from me since we got back? Do you not want to be with me anymore? Do you want to break-up?" Blaine was shrinking into his headboard. Kurt shook his head when Blaine didn't respond "Fine. If you don't want me anymore, then fine," he took off his ring and brought his arm back making to throw it across the room, Blaine winced.

"Don't" he whispered "please… don't" Kurt looked at Blaine and slid the ring back onto his finger.

"What is it that you think you can't tell me?" Kurt demanded. Blaine bit his lip for a moment before deciding to speak

"I overheard you talking to your dad, you want… more out of this relationship that I can't give you," he looked away "and if… if I don't then you'll leave me." His voice broke and Kurt's jaw nearly dropped.

"What in the world made you think that? The conversation I had with my dad… I'm okay with your situation Blaine." He shook his head "you only heard part of that conversation, Blaine, I'm not ready for that either and I'd never ever push you into anything you were uncomfortable with." Blaine looked up at Kurt with teary eyes. He hugged him around the waist.

"Please, don't leave me" he said softly, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine

"I won't"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Reviews would be nice!<em>


	17. Chapter 18

_AN: hey sorry this too so long, enjoy_

Chapter 17

Nothing too exciting had happened at Dalton since the first and hopefully the last Blaine/Kurt fight. Blaine had been attending his counselling sessions and taking his medication and Kurt could see him improving every day. The academic year was coming to an end and Kurt was unsure what would happen when it was over.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked

"Yes?"

"If we were in school what year would you be in?"

"I would be a senior, I presume you would be also?"

"Yes, and I was wondering what happens at the end of this year? Do we leave or do we have to stay? Can they keep us here for another year? Do we go to college? Can we go to college?" Kurt was rambling endlessly before Blaine cut him off

"We can leave if we get permission from the main faculty, they can keep us if they think we are um _healthy? _We can go to college if we want but it is more up to whoever would take us. Why all the questions anyway?" Blaine pondered

"I am just worried about the future." Kurt answered simply. Blaine gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I am as well, obviously." He squeezed his hand reassuringly "but as long as wherever I go I am with you, I'm sure it will be fine."

Kurt's breath hitched "y-you see a future? With m-me?"

"Of course" Blaine said matter-of-factly "I see us in New York living in an apartment, both of us in college, me doing medical studies and you doing fashion or musical theatre."

Kurt sighed contently "that sounds perfect"

"I need to speak to Ms. Luton about if I can actually leave or not."

"I'm worried" Kurt started

"What now, babe?" Blaine replied, Kurt smirked a little at the term of endearment

"because, everything is going well."

"I didn't realise that was a problem" Blaine smirked.

"Oh, you know what I mean."

Before Blaine could reply, Dolores, who was rarely seen in the corridors, came bounding over to them her eyes wide.

"Blaine!" she panted "come with me."

"Um, what is going on?" She grabbed his hand out of Kurt's and quickened down the hall

Blaine turned his head and motioned Kurt with his hand, he sped up until they were at the headmasters office. Kurt hovered by the entrance, unsure. Blaine grabbed him and pulled him in with him before the door was hastily shut. Inside was Dolores, Ms. Luton and the headmaster of the school: Mr Wood.

"Blaine." Mr Wood said sternly

"What is going on?" Blaine asked, getting more and more nervous "Am I in trouble? Is my Dad back?" He frantically was swivelling his head in all directions looking too see if his dad was hiding anywhere. Kurt put a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed it softly, Blaine visibly relaxed.

"No to both of those, honey." Dolores said

"Okay. So what is it?"

"Ur, it is a kind of sensitive topic but your… I mean the man who… We suspect the man who raped you has been caught." Ms. Luton stuttered her way through.

Blaine's world turned upside down and everything went fuzzy he couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't decide whether this was good or bad, obviously he wanted the vile man to be caught but that meant going to the police station identifying him, recounting his story once again, feeling like he had started again, like everything he and Kurt had worked through would come tumbling down. His brain was working in over drive, he felt himself getting hot and spacey. He remembered Kurt shaking him and saying his name he went dizzy and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Blaine? Blaine oh my god is he dead?" Kurt was shaking Blaine furiously<p>

"He's not dead." Mr Wood said in an irritable tone "Stop shaking him, you will hurt him" Kurt stopped immediately, he was annoyed at the calm and smugness of Mr Wood's voice but dropped Blaine.

"Kurt?" Blaine murmured "Where am I? Is this heaven?" Kurt chuckled softly

"I'm right here hun, and no you're not in heaven you fainted in the headmaster's office." Blaine shot up immediately and regretted it straight away as he got head rush and wavered a little

"Whoa there." Dolores cooed "lets get you up." Dolores and Ms Luton grabbed one of Blaine's hands and Kurt secured one of his hands on Blaine's elbow. "There we go, here drink this water."

"Now Blaine" Mr Wood started "I know you have had a shock, but we really need to talk to you about this, they have the man in custody and they can't hole him for much longer. Obviously you don't have to go or do anything it is completely optional, but we need to go to the station and you need to identify him."

Blaine was white as a sheet but looked confident as he answered "Yes, yes definitely. But Kurt has to come as well." Blaine turned to him with a half scared-half hopeful look. Kurt smiled at him reassuringly.

They took the school's mini-van to the police station, it was a short 20 minutes drive in absolute silence. Blaine was squeezing onto Kurt's hand the whole way there, never letting go of his grip.

"I can't do this." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as they were heading round the corner.

"Yes you can. I know you can, I believe in you." Kurt said quickly as he kissed Blaine on the cheek. Blaine smiled weakly.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Mr Wood, Mr Anderson. My name is Officer Payne, if I could speak to Blaine on his own please?" Blaine nodded and stepped into the small room. Kurt and Mr Wood could only sit and wait.<p>

"Now Blaine, I understand how confusing and frustrating this must be for you especially with your condition. But fortunately you don't have to re-call the story. You have done that way to many times to be ok, all you need to do is walk through this door and say whether the man is the same man."

"B-But won't he see me?" Blaine asked

"No, you will be in separate rooms, there will be a see through glass but to him it will look like a mirror. You are perfectly safe." Blaine nodded "Okay, lets do this.

Blaine pushed the door open slowly and stepped in, his heart was racing and his head was buzzing, his breath was coming slowly and harshly. Turning the corner and closing his eyes he knew he could well be face-to-face with the man who raped him and it was an overwhelming feeling of hate and anger. He slowly opened his eyes and his breath hitched.

Kurt was pacing up and down the waiting room, biting his nails, which he would regret so much later. It made him sick knowing that the man who had caused Blaine all his hurt and suffering was possibly next door. He was twiddling his promise ring on his finger, a nervous habit he had developed over time. The door creaked open and Blaine walked in, his face was flushed and his eyes were angry and his mouth was set into a hard line. Kurt had never seen Blaine look angry and it was a new side to him. He walked over, presuming that the man wasn't Blaine's rapist.

* * *

><p>"Hey, was it not him? I'm sorry they will find him." Kurt said sympathetically and moved to touch his hand to Blaine's face. Blaine jerked away.<p>

"No." Blaine said sternly, Kurt was taken aback, "It was him… I can't do this, can we go?" He directed the question to Mr Wood.

"I will go see Officer Payne and ask." He exited the room swiftly

"What's the matter Blaine?" Kurt said "I thought you would be happy about this, you can finally put this behind you, behind us."

"I know Kurt, its just, seeing him there again, it brought it all back. I don't want to remember." Blaine burst into tears right in front of Kurt, Kurt hesitantly put his arms around Blaine, who tensed at first but quickly relaxed.

"I know, baby, but you don't have to remember now. You can forget everything because none of that matters anymore, he has finally gone he cannot hurt you anymore, nobody can hurt you. The only person who can hurt you, is you. Now you can focus on _your _future and what _you_ want do. And you never ever have to worry about him again, we have each other now, and I hope for a long time, this will set you up for your life now. You can do whatever you want without having to constantly look over your shoulder."

"Oh god, Kurt. I love you so much"

"I love you too." Kurt whispered and continued to rock Blaine slowly.

_AN: So yeah, that was chapter 17, hope you enjoyed, much love!_


	18. Chapter 19

_AN: So, this is going to be the last chapter, and I just wanted to say that we are so, so thankful for all of you that read this and gave reviews and just supported this story! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it. We were talking over the possibility of continuing this into another fic, based around them being in college, but we're not sure, it's a possibility, though! And once again, THANK YOU!_

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me!" Kurt burst out, smiling at Blaine<p>

"Tell you what?" Blaine asked, frowning

"Well…I kind of…peeked at your report card, don't be mad!" he said quickly "your grades are phenomenal! God, you could probably get into any college you wanted." Blaine blushed

"I kind of threw myself into my schoolwork," he admitted "I had no friends, there wasn't much else to do." Kurt smiled, and threw his arms around Blaine's neck, pecking him on the lips

"It doesn't matter, okay? You're so smart, I know you're going to be something great." Blaine chuckled, because Kurt was the first person to really compliment him like that.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, where do you want to go to college?" Blaine asked, because as the days dragged on, it was becoming more and more of a reality.<p>

"New York." Kurt responded immediately, then blushed

"Why?" Blaine asked, he was so practiced at looking at Kurt's features, he knew almost all of his expressions and what they meant.

"Because," Kurt began dreamily "I've been there, and it's so entirely different from Ohio. It's more accepting, for one, and there's so much more opportunity." He smiled at Blaine "I've been there before, and it's everything I've ever dreamed of." This was one of Blaine's favorite moments, when Kurt talked about his dreams, his face lit up and it seemed like nothing bad could touch him, Blaine wanted so badly for that to be true.

Blaine had heard Kurt talk about fashion many times. He'd seen Kurt's designs and they were good, really good. He had no doubt that if fashion is what Kurt ultimately decided to go into, he would succeed.

"Blaine?" Kurt almost whispered, Blaine turned his head and looked at the boy sitting next to him on his bed.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want to do? What are you going to major in?" Blaine thought for a moment

"Literature." He finally said "I want to be a writer." Kurt leaned forward, obviously interested and curious.

"Why?"

"Because when I was alone I had time to think about things, I began to notice things that people don't usually notice, so I wrote them down. I've always been good at English, and my teachers have tried getting me into poetry club, and you know why I couldn't do that." He smiled sheepishly "I guess it's silly, I don't know…"

"It's not silly at all." Kurt said instantly, looking at Blaine with clear blue eyes that seemed to look straight through him. "You need to be proud of yourself, Blaine…do you mind, I mean…can I read something of yours?" Kurt was kind of disappointed, they'd been together for a while, and he didn't know about such a big part of Blaine's life. But he guessed that came with the territory, no matter how much they meant to each other, Blaine was still new to this, to sharing every part of him with someone else. It was unnerving, really, but in the best way possible. Blaine silently stood from the bed and walked over to his desk, opened the drawer and retrieved a journal. He walked back over and handed it to Kurt, reclaiming his seat. Kurt turned to a random page and began to read. It was about the woods. Right behind Dalton was a thick forest, Kurt had seen it many times, but never had the interest or the freedom to explore it. Kurt read quickly, and finished by closed the journal with a soft rustle of pages. He looked up at Blaine, who was gazing back at him expectantly.

"I know, it needs improving, but I think if I could just-" Kurt cut him off by pressing his lips soundly against Blaine's.

"That," he said as he pulled away a fraction of an inch "was the most beautiful thing I have ever read."

"Really?" Blaine asked, Kurt giggled and nodded. Sometimes it astounded him that Blaine really had no idea how amazing he was.

"Absolutely, you should write, Blaine, if that's what you want to do." Blaine nodded eagerly.

"It is."

* * *

><p>So with the help of the guidance councilor, and many filed applications, the only thing that was left to do was wait, which turned out to be harder than it seemed.<p>

"What if we don't get into the same colleges?" Blaine asks, "What if they accept one of us and not the other?" Kurt ran a thumb over his cheekbone

"Don't worry about it, okay?" he reassured, his voice barely above a whisper "I'm sure everything will work out." Blaine nodded and chose to believe him because that was the easy thing to do. Blaine couldn't imagine his life without Kurt, the boy who saved him, the boy who fixed him, what would he do if they had to be apart?

Blaine's heart pounded in his chest as he and Kurt were called to the office to pick up their letters. Either acceptance or refusal. They took them and walked back to Kurt's room soundly, each knowing the significance of the letter in their hands, it was so much more than just a letter.

"When do you want to open them?" Kurt asked

"I don't know…I'm afraid." Blaine admitted "do you want to open them together?"

"Yes. Lets just do it now. Get it over with, okay?" Blaine nodded "okay…1…2…3" and they both tore into their letters, opening the folded piece of paper and reading the first few lines. They looked up at each other and exchanged letters, carefully reading. The next moments flew by in a flurry of papers thrown to the ground, relieved sighs and passionate kisses. The rest of the letters didn't even matter anymore, because they could be together.

NYU, Kurt thought. He'd be going to college in New York. That in itself was amazing, but the fact that he'd be going to college in New York with Blaine just made it that much more spectacular. He looked to the boy contentedly napping, curled up into his side. He'd come so far, in such a seemingly short period of time. And Kurt was so proud of him. Just the thought of them going to New York together, trying to make their dreams come true, gave him a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. And sure, he knew that no matter where they went there would be prejudice, and he knew that college only meant a whole new stack of issues, but as long as he had Blaine there by his side, he knew nothing would be as bad as it seemed.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wow so that's it. Hope this was okay for you guys. A massive thanks from me (gracewoodsford) and thingsleftunsaid (previously KadinCalay)<em>


End file.
